Jealously
by LivNel4ever
Summary: Is Olivia in a bad relationship, or is Elliot Jealous? It's about EO as always!
1. 1 Somethings Up

**a/n: I was rereading this chapter and noticed that it was horribly written. I had tons of mistakes and couldn't live with that...so i revised this chapter.**

Elliot was starring at Olivia while she read her through today's files. He knew he was starring but he couldn't stop. _She hasn't been herself lately. She seems so sad._

"Quit starring at me Stabler" She said never looking up from her files.

"What's going on with you Olivia?" He asked concerned for his partner.

She has been dating this guy for six months now. She has been really happy, up until this past month or so. She's been distance, hasn't said much of anything to anyone. Elliot was worried about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it; but he knew his partner well enough to know that something was up.

"What? Nah, nothing, I'm fine," She said blowing him off.

"Olivia--I know you. Something is wrong and you are shutting me out, why?"

"Elliot-I'm fine, I have a lot of work here, so--" She said sort of coldly.

He knew her well enough not to push her to hard. He needed to talk to someone about her because it was eating him up inside.

At 5pm Olivia collected her things and left. She had been leaving at 5 almost every day for the past few weeks. He couldn't take it anymore; He got up and walked into the captain's office.

"Elliot-What's up?" Cragen asked.

"I'm worried about her Cap, something's wrong, and she's not talking to me, or anyone for that matter."

The Captain sighed. "I know…so what makes you worried?"

"Well, she's been leaving at 5 everyday. When have you known Olivia to leave the station house at 5? She's distant; she doesn't talk to me about anything any more. She seems fragile; she jumps at the drop of a pen. She doesn't go out with us anymore. And have you seen her? She lost at least 15 pounds, her eyes…they don't have that spark anymore…do you want me to go on?"

"No…I don't know Elliot. It's obvious something is going on with her, you're going to have to talk to her."

"It's not like I haven't been trying." Elliot said defensively.

"Do you think she broke up with Rick?" The Cap asked.

"No I don't think so."

"Well investigate detective." He said with a smile. _If anyone could find out what was up with Olivia it would be Elliot. I hope she's ok, she deserves to be happy. _The Cap thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked up to her apartment and knocked on her door. "Olivia it's me, open up!"

"No Elliot, I'm fine" She cried out.

"Olivia I'm not leaving until you open this door and talk to me."

"Go away Elliot" She said.

The door opened and to Elliot's surprise it was Rick, Olivia's boyfriend.

"Rick- Let me talk to Olivia." Elliot demanded.

"Are you deaf? She said she didn't want to talk to you." He said rudely.

Elliot was shocked, _what a jerk this guy was_.

"Well, I need to talk to her." Elliot said trying to push his way in.

"I think you talk to her enough at work, don't you?" He leaned in and whispered, "I know you're in love with my girlfriend Elliot, you can't have her, she's mine. You got it?" He said as he slammed the door shut.

Elliot was stunned. _Did that just happen?_ _What a pompous jerk…no it was more than that._ Elliot saw this type of behavior all the time in his line of work. The classic signs of an overprotective, jealous, controlling boyfriend. All of a sudden it all made sense why Olivia had become so closed off.

He left her apartment in udder shock. He didn't know what he was going do. '_I know you're in love with my girlfriend' _those words Rick said kept running through his mind. He was right. It killed him to admit but he was in love with his partner, and had been for the past year. He was going to tell her the night she told him about Rick, the new guy she was seeing who was '_just perfect for her_.' He wanted to tell her that the reason he had been distant, the reason he couldn't even look at her anymore was because he was absolutely completely head over heals in love with her.

-------------------------------------------------

Rick slammed the door shut. "Get out here NOW!" He screamed at Olivia. "You wanna tell me what that was about? HUH? Just friends?" He grabbed her files that were scattered over the coffee table and threw them across the room.

"Rick, you know nothing is going on between Elliot and me. What else do I have to do to prove that to you?"

"You're quitting tomorrow." He said angrily.

"No." She said as she held back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Tomorrow, you tell your _boyfriend_ that you're quitting."

"I'm not going to do that, and you know he's not my boyfriend, you are!" She said trying to convince him.

"What? You're not going to do that?!" He grabbed her wrists and held her tight. He looked her right in the eye. "You're a fucking whore, you have been screwing around with that Jar head for God knows how long. You have been embarrassing me, LYING TO ME! You will show me some respect." He slapped her across the face. "You will never disrespect me like that again. If he wanted you he would have had you, but no one wants you Olivia, you are damaged goods. Your mother was a drunken whore, and your dad, must I even get into that? Look at you! How can any man stand to be with you? You are lucky you have me Olivia; if you didn't have me you would have no one. NO ONE!" He screamed.

He pulled her into the bedroom and forced her down on the bed. "You remember that I'm the one that picked up the pieces when that piece of trash partner of yours couldn't even stand the sight of you. You love him now, Liv? Huh?" He forced himself on top of her and entered her as she laid there and cried, and she knew that this wasn't even the worst of it. She new from past experiences that the beatings came after...

_What happened to my life? This is not me! I'm a cop; I'm a detective in the Special Victims Unit! How did this become my life?_ She thought to herself as she washed herself in the shower. She looked at her arms; they were covered in bruises, hand print bruises wrapped all the way around, from her wrists to her shoulders. She was covered. She couldn't see her back, but sure as hell could feel it.

When Rick first came into her life he was perfect. A God send. She was madly in love with Elliot and knew that he would never see her like that. And even if he did, they would never be able to act on it. Her heart was broken and she had no one. Rick helped her realize that she was a beautiful, smart, wonderful woman. He pulled her out from the emotional hell she was living in, and let her believe that there was such a thing as love. That someone could love her. It was something Olivia never believed. Until he convinced her, but now…if this is what love was she wanted no part of it.

She tried to break it off several times. The first time he ever went into one of his psychotic episodes, she saw the fear in his eyes, she broke it off right there. But he had complete control over her. He had made her believe that she was unwanted, unloved, and that if she didn't have him, she didn't have anyone. And it was true. She didn't have anyone left. Not even Elliot, they have been distant ever since Kathy left him. He didn't joke around with her anymore, they never did things that weren't work related like they used to. So she made a choice, she choose not to be alone anymore. She had been alone her entire life and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed someone to be there, to care for her.

-----------------------------------

Elliot got into work early that day. Olivia wasn't there yet so he went into the Captains office to tell him about last night.

"I'm telling you Cap, this guy is controlling, jealous, overprotective…"

"Elliot, are you sure? Or are you just jealous?" The Captain asked him straight out.

"What? What are you talking about, yes I'm sure! Why would I be jealous?"

"Come on Elliot, I'm not an idiot, I see the way you look at her."

"Captain, I don't know what you think you see, but it's not that, it's not like that." He said trying to convince him.

"Yeeeah" The Cap said completely not buying it.

Elliot got up and returned to his desk. _Was it that obvious? Was I the one being overprotected and jealous? No_, he knew Olivia well enough to know that it wasn't him being jealous. Something was up and he wasn't going to stop asking her until she told him.

He put the thought out of his mind and focused on his paperwork. He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard Munch, "Your partner coming into today Stabler?"

"Huh?" Elliot looked at his watch, and a very worried look came across his face.

"It's 10:30, it's not like Liv to be late." Munch said.

"She called, said she was going to be late." Fin jumped in looking at Elliot's nervous face.

"It's not like her," He said in a low tone.

"What's going on wit her Elliot?" Fin asked.

"I don't know Fin, I think ---" He stopped when he saw Olivia appear.

The room went silent as she came in. Munch and Fin looked down at there files; but Elliot starred at her. His apprehensive eyes never loosing contact with hers.

She sat down, very slowly; she tried not to let her pain show through her face.

"Stop it El." She said feeling his eyes on her.

"You going to talk to me?" He asked.

"Why? What for? All of a sudden you want to talk to me? You could've cared less six months ago." She said very coldly.

"How can you say that?"

"You know its true El. You haven't been able to even look me in the eyes since Kathy left you. And now that I stopped trying being your friend, stopped trying to patch things up with you, and you can't take it" She said to him so that no one else could hear.

"That's crap Olivia and you know it."

She got up from her chair, and headed to the crib; but Elliot got up and followed her.

She had her head down on her locker door. He grabbed her arm, and as soon as he touched her, she let out a silent yelp of pain.

"What the hell?" He said when he caught a glimpse of her wrist. "Pull up your sleeve, Olivia." He demanded.

"What? Elliot no." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Pull up your sleeve Olivia." He said again, in a very sincere, concerned toned. When she didn't, he very gently took her arm and pulled it up for her. "Oh my God Olivia…" Was all he could say as he looked at her wrist.

He looked at her wanting an answer, "It's not that bad…" _God help me, I sound like a Vic,_ she thought.

Elliot went to the door and locked it. He came back and drew Olivia onto the cot. Her face was beat red, she was embarrassed, confused, and felt as though the world was coming crashing down around her. She couldn't lie to her partner, it wouldn't work anyway--he knew her too well.

"I'm so embarrassed El, I don't know how I let this happened," she cried, but was unable to look him in the eyes.

"Let me see the rest of them Liv," he said needing to know exactly how bad Rick had beaten her.

"No," She said softly.

"Olivia," Elliot said, "Let me see them." He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer and she knew that.

She began to unbutton her shirt slowly, knowing that he would do it for her if she didn't. He helped her take it off as she was obviously in great pain. They were sitting on the cot face to face as he helped her out of it.

His face became horror struck. Her entire arms were black and blue; they were just_ covered _in bruises. His eyes didn't get to access all of them because something else caught his eye, her button down that was discarded next to her. The back of it had blood on it. He was afraid to see what her back looked like, but knew he had too.

"No Elliot, no…" She cried, "Please don't look...please." She begged him; but it was no use, he had already got up from the cot and sat behind down behind her. She bowed her head and sobbed.

Elliot couldn't believe it. He could not stomach it. Rick had whipped her, and judging by the patterns it was a belt. The buckle was imprinted across her back; however that wasn't the worst of it, carved into her skin, it read, "Unlovable" Elliot could tell that this wound had healed, and reopened many times. He wondered how many times Rick had carved that into her skin.

"I'm gonna kill him," Was all he could say as his blood fueled with rage as his fists clenched and unclenched. He was going to fucking kill him.

"I'm so sorry Elliot, please don't tell anyone, I'm so ashamed," She cried.

Elliot sighed willing his body to calm down so that he could attend to her. He got up and sat down face to face with her again. He held her hand.

"Olivia, keeping this a secret isn't going to help you. You have to end this with him. I'll do everything I can to make sure that bastard never touches you again."

_How could she have been hiding this? I knew something was up, but my God, look at what this sonofabitch did to my Liv, __**my Liv**__, she's a good person and he broke her. I'm gonna kill him._

He got up from the cot and went to get a cold wash cloth. He came back and dabbed them over her wounds.

She squirmed when he touched them, "ahhhhhh!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry Liv, but I gotta, we have to make sure these don't get infected…Liv, can I take you to the hospital?" He asked very politely.

"No, no way!" She said as she shook her head in certainty.

He put some antibacterial ointment on her wounds and took a T-shirt from his locker. He very carefully helped her into it.

As soon as they got the shirt on someone tried to open the door. They then knocked seeing how it was locked, "Elliot, open up its John, the Captain is asking for you guys.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "We have to tell the Cap, Liv." He said to her.

She shook her head, "I know, it's just…I don't think I can," she said as her eyes watered.

"Ok, lay down and rest, I'll tell him, K?" He said as he helped her lay down. He covered her up with a blanket and kissed her on the forehead.

He opened the door and stepped out of the crib. "Hey John," Was all he managed to get out; but John couldn't help but notice a single tear roll down Elliot's cheek.

"What's wrong with her Elliot?" He asked.

"Go get Fin!" He said as he walked by John shaking out his sadness and becoming enraged, "Rick--He hurt Olivia." He shouted over his back.

That was enough for Munch. He yelled for Fin and they headed for their cars.


	2. 2 The Destruction

CHAPTER 2 - The Destruction

Elliot drove down the streets of New York like no other, his lights flashing and alarm blowing. Munch and Fin were trying to keep up in the car behind him. Elliot was like maniac, his eyes were dark, and focused. The sight of Olivia's back kept playing in his head, "Unlovable" He pressed his foot harder to the pedal. Olivia was anything but unlovable. She was the exact opposite. That sick freak prying on Olivia's biggest fear. I'm going to kill him.

They got to Olivia's apartment. They were very quiet, hoping to sneak up on him. Elliot placed the spare key Olivia had given him years before into the door and turned it ever so slightly. They walked in slowly, guns drawn…

They were horrified. All three of them just stood there. Unable to move.

Olivia's apartment was trashed…no, no it was destroyed, mutilated even. Nothing was in order, not one thing. Rick had gone crazy with a his hack knife. All Olivia's furniture had been shredded. The markings on the wall is what got them all though. He had wrote horrible sayings all over her walls, curtains, mirrors, anything that got in the way. They sayings were written in red paint, "Whore, Bitch, Slut, liar, cheater" were the main words he used.

The stood there mouths opened, and jaws to the floor.

"How could anyone do dis to Olivia, the sweetest person I'd eva known?" Finn asked not believing that someone actually had done this to her.

Elliot walked towards her bedroom. The door was closed, he prayed that maybe he had left one room in tact. How wrong he was. He couldn't believe it.

"Saved the best for last" Munch said as saw the damage to the bedroom.

As they walked in the bedroom while it was destroyed like the rest, this room had colored 8 by 10 photos posted everywhere. All of the photos were of Olivia and Elliot. It was freaky. In every photo they were giving each other those 'love puppy eyes' or giggling at each other, in some of the photos they were touching each others sleeve, it was all the innocent stuff that Elliot and Olivia do. Well had done but stopped once Rick caught wind of it and demanded Olivia to quit acting like single whore. Elliot was starring at the photos of them, She looks happy in these photos, there at least 4months old…Rick has been following her this whole time. Then Elliot saw what he wrote above her bed, "Unlovable Bitch, You lying whore! I hope you die" He bowed his head, how could things have gotten so bad, how could he have not of noticed it.

He picked up his cell.

"Cragen"

"Cap, It's Elliot, Olivia is resting in the Crib, I need someone watching her at all times, she's in danger. Try and get her to go to the hospital, She probably won't, but maybe you can convince her. If not, fine. Tell her I will do the examine." He was rambling, talking so fast.

"Elliot--slow down, What is going on? Where are you?" the Captain asked

"I'm at Olivia's…we need CSU to come over and take a look at this. You need to see this Cap, but don't leave Olivia, I'll be right there, and you can see this for yourself." and he hung up. He walked up to Munch and Fin who had there notepads out and were taking notes. Olivia had just become there new case.

"I can't believe this Elliot, how could we not have known?" Munch asked him.

"How could I have not of known…" He sighed and dropped his head. Munch pulled him into a hug and patted his back.

"This is not your fault, Elliot" he said comforting his friend.

"I gotta be with her, I'll see guys later"

He drove back to the station house at a normal speed. He was trying to collect his thoughts. I can't believe this, how come she stayed with him, she knows better, she knows better…he didn't want to be mad at Olivia, but he couldn't help it. He thought about it some more, maybe it wasn't Olivia I was mad at, maybe it was me. I saw the signs, but I was so wrapped up in my own jealously, my own madness that I couldn't see what was going on. If I hadn't of pulled away from her when Kathy left, if I just would have told her that I was in love with her…but no I had to be the jerk that I am and push, and push and push her away! And look where I pushed her too--the arms of a madman! "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Elliot screamed out loud in his car.

He entered the station house and headed right to the crib. The Cap was sitting there on the next cot over watching Olivia who was still sleeping.

"Did she wake up" Elliot said as he went over to her and stroked her hair.

"No. I think I got a good idea of what's going on though." The Cap said pointing to her unexposed arm.

She looked so peaceful sleeping there. She was on her stomach, and one arm was nested under her chin. Since she was in the T-Shirt that Elliot got for her it didn't cover her bruised arm.

Elliot sighed and put his face in his hands. "I should have been there for her, I should have known…why" He looked up the Cap, "I shut her out…" He shook his bowed head, "I shut her out, I could have stopped this before it even happened" Elliot let out tiny gasp. The Captain put his arm around Elliot.

"You can't do this to yourself Elliot, You can't think about the what if's---shhh" They both looked up and saw that Olivia had stirred. Elliot quickly ran to her side.

She slowly turned her head, "El? Cap? What's going on?" She sat up, Elliot sat next to her. "Elliot, did you tell him?" She began to cry.

"he sort of figured it out for herself Liv" He said in his soft, kind, voice as he looked her exposed arms.

"Shit…" She looked down at arms. "Dead give away huh?" She laughed combined with a sob.

"Captain, can you give me and Olivia a minute please?" Elliot asked.

"Sure thing I have a crime scene I need to go investigate anyways" He said nodding to Elliot. Elliot knew he meant Olivia's.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and held it. "Liv, I don't know how to tell you this but…Rick trashed your apartment…"

"What? What do you mean 'trashed' it"

"Well, he went crazy with a knife, and some paint…and it's just a mess."

"God damnit, how did I let myself get into this El? I feel like such a fool" She put her head down.

"You didn't do anything Olivia, it was him, that psychopath. Now you're not going to like this, but someone is going to need to be with you at all times…"

"you mean like protection?"

"Yeah, like protection"

"No way Elliot,--" But before she could finish he butted in,

"Yes, Olivia." he said as rubbed her hand gently. "When I saw your back, and then went to your apartment…It scared the hell out of me Olivia, if something happens to you" he started to choke up, "If something ever happened to you I would never be able to…forgive myself. Your taking this order of protection."

"I can't believe it has come to this" She said taking her free hand and rubbing her face.

"You didn't ask me what the good new is." Elliot said hoping to turn the sad mood around.

"Oh yeah, and what could that be?" She said gazing his eyes for just second.

"You get to stay with me!" He laughed. He didn't have the heart to tell Olivia, that she was there new case.

-  
I want to thank everyone for the great reviews-if it wasn't for you guys I probably would not have been so eager to write the next chapter! Please R&R. Thanks! 


	3. 3 The new case

Chapter 3- The new case

Elliot helped Olivia up to his apartment. The car ride over he tried to think of way to tell Olivia that she was there new vic. Any way he played it, she was going to be upset.

He brought her to his couch, and got her a glass of wine, with some pills. "Here, these should help with the pain" He said handing them to her.

"Thanks El, I really appreciate this, but I really don't need to stay here. I should be at my apartment cleaning it up before---" She stopped herself before she said, "before Rick gets home and lays into me…"

The realization that came over Olivia hit her hard. There was going to be no more Rick. She began to cry, but she wasn't crying because she was sad, she was crying because she was finally free.

"Olivia, you can't go back to your apartment" This was it, he had to tell her now. "It's our new crime scene" He just blurted it out, there was no other way.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, "What are you talking about El?"

"Your apartment Liv…you. You're are new case"

Her bottom lip dropped. She shook her head, licked her lips and said, "Was it that bad?"

"Yeah…it was, Munch, Fin and the Cap are there now"

She put her hands over her eyes. He moved closer to her and let her sob on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

"I know this is going to be hard for you Liv, but…I have to take photos of your injuries" he said sweetly in her ear.

"No, Elliot, no. I can't be the vic, I'm not a vic! I'm a detective." she wailed.

"I know…I know" he said rocking her gently in his arms.

"is this really happening?"

"I'm afraid so." He got up to get the Polaroid and the measuring tape.

He helped her out of her shirt, and starting snapping photos of her arms. The ones of he took of her back he placed behind her so she couldn't see what he carved in her back.

"It's ok El, I know what it says…" She said knowing what Elliot was doing. He put the photos in front of her. She picked them up and looked at them: Unlovable . She didn't shed a tear. This worried Elliot.

"Can I ask you a question Liv?"

She nodded.

"You don't believe that do you?"

She took a deep breath. "You know El, you live a life like mine, and it's hard to believe anything else" She looked at him and gave a half smile. "He was a crazy bastard, but he was right" She looked back down at the photo, and traced her finger over the word.

She couldn't see, but Elliot had a single tear run down his cheek. How could she think that? She is anything but unlovable. This sick prick, turned her worst fear into reality. Doesn't she know that's not true?

"Olivia, you know that's not true. Not even close to true"

She sniffed. "Really El? Cause let's take a look into my life. My mother couldn't love me, she tried, she tried hard but when it came down to it, how could she love the result of her rape? My boyfriends? No one even came close, they all went running long before we had a chance. I don't have any family, I mean the unit is my family, but that's not love, it's more a support group" She let out a little laugh. "And then there's you---" She stopped. She didn't mean to say that.

"You think I don't love you?" He couldn't believe it. How could she think that?

"C'mon El. Let's not do this."

"Olivia, do you really think that I don't love you?"

"I used to…but then---you were distant, cold even. The sight of me made you run for the hills, you can't deny it El, I was there"

"I was confused Liv, I admit it. Kathy just left me and I didn't want to let anyone in, especially you…but not because I didn't love you" he gave a little laugh. "It was because I was in love with you." he couldn't believe he just said that. All these years he waited to say it.

She shook her head no. "Elliot, you don't have to do this, I know why your saying this, and it's ok, really. But you don't have to lie to make me feel better"

He took his hand and placed it on her chin. He gently moved it so that she had no choice but to look him the eyes.

"Olivia, I'm not lying. When Kathy left me, it was because I didn't love her anymore, she told me I couldn't love her because I was in love with you…I didn't want to believe it, I had to prove her wrong, so I separated myself from you. I tried not to love you Liv, but it was... it is impossible not to love you. So don't you ever think, for a second that you are unlovable Olivia Benson, because I am soo in love with you that there isn't a minute that goes by when I'm not thinking of you, wishing that you loved me like I love you."

Oh my God. This is too much. Did he just say what I think he just said? No he couldn't have your unlovable remember!

"I'm sorry Elliot" She was crying again. "I just don't know what to say. That was so nice, but you didn't have to, I know your just trying to cheer me up, and that's ok, I give you an E for effort"

"Oh my God Olivia, he really did a number on you. Can't you see it? Can't you see the way I look at you, everyday! All the flirting? The touching? How we can read each others thoughts? You know this is true Liv, you have to." He pleaded with her.

He never wanted to kill Rick more. It was apparent that she wasn't going to believe his words, but maybe his actions---

He looked her into the eyes, "Olivia Benson, you are not unlovable, you are the complete opposite of unlovable" She rolled her eyes at him, "Look at me Olivia, you can not be unlovable, because I am completely in love with you" he slowly brought his head to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Their lips locked for about 10 seconds, and she pulled away.

"You really meant that?" she said so sweetly it made his heart melt.

"Yes, Liv, I really meant that. I have been in love with you for awhile now, I just didn't know how to tell you until now"

"Your such a jerk" she said with tears in her eyes, then she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

She pulled away again, "I thought you hated me, you were so cold, you couldn't even look at me"

"I know, I know" he was really emotional, "I'm so sorry for that Olivia, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make my marriage work, and the only way I could do that was to distance myself from you, I never did it to hurt you….I didn't work though, the more I was distant with you, the more I fell in love you"

His cell phone rang, "Stabler"

"Elliot it's John. We just finished at Olivia's…it's worse then we thought, he had her apartment bugged, he video taped him doing things…"

Elliot's eyes grew wide, his face went pale.

"Like what?"

"We only saw a few minutes and had to stop, it was to much to see Liv like that. I now understand why Liv was scared to leave him"

"No one looks at them you got it? You wait for me, understood?"

"We knew that's what you would say, but Elliot I don't think that's a good idea for you to see them either"

"Understood John!"

"Understood. When are you coming in?"

"In the morning, I'm not leaving her now" He said looking at Olivia, who was so confused as to what was going on.

He hung up the phone and hugged Olivia, being very careful not hurt her. He scooped her up and brought her to his bedroom. "Rest up Liv"

"Are you going to tell me what Munch said?" She asked looking up at him.

"No. You don't need to know right now" He said and pulled the covers up.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

"Wouldn't dream of being anywhere else. I'll be right outside on the couch ok?" He said kissing her forehead.

"El---can you sleep here…can you just hold me" She said tears streaming down her face.

Elliot knew how much courage it took Olivia to ask him that.

"I thought you'd never ask" He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. She turned so that they were lying down face to face. He took her hands and placed them in his. It was the first night in a long time that Olivia felt safe. 


	4. 4 The Tapes

Chapter 4- The Tapes

Elliot woke up the next morning next to Olivia, she was still sleeping. She really must have needed some rest, God she is so cute when she sleeps! He thought.

He got up and started to make a pot of coffee, when he heard a knock on the door. He reached for his gun, when he heard Munch, "Elliot it's John"

He opened the door.

"Hey Elliot, how is she?" he asked

"She's still sleeping" He said pouring the water in to the coffee pot. "Don't wake her, wait on her hand and foot…and shit…" He knew that her bandages were going to be changed, but he didn't want John to do it, that just might be to weird, not to mention that Olivia would not want John to see it.

"What?"

"Nothing, I will be back in a few hours, hopefully she just stays asleep"

"Hey Elliot--"

"Yeah John"

"I know are you going to look at those tapes, but I'm telling you, don't. There horrible. This guy did a real number on her mentally and physically…We could only stomach a few minutes, and I had nightmares last night. You think it is hard to watch those sort of tapes when it's people you don't know…but when it's someone you really care about---I just don't think It is a good idea. That's all I'm saying"

"Are they really that bad John?" Elliot asked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yeah, they are that bad. When we find this guy I'm going to seriously kick his ass. He's fucked up, and what he did to Olivia is completely fucked up!" John started to shake a little bit.

Elliot knew that what ever was on those tapes was bad. But there was no way he wasn't going to watch them.

"I'm just going to say good bye to Liv" He told John as he went into his bedroom. She was still sound asleep. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll be back before you know it, I love you Olivia Benson please remember that"

He walked out of the bedroom and John gave him a look.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Well obviously Olivia slept in you bed…but where did you sleep?"

"On the couch…what? Why?" He asked smiling when John gave him that, 'I'm totally not buying that look'.

"Ok I slept in the bed too--but it wasn't like that" He laughed. "She asked me to just hold her…OH!-like you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"Oh I would have, believe you me…I'm just jealous actually!" he said with a smile.

"I'll call you later, don't let her out of your sight ok?" he said and walked out.

--------

Elliot walked into the station house, everyone was looking at him. Everyone knew, he wondered if they had all seen the tapes. He walked right into Cragen's office.

"Who saw the tapes?" He demanded to know.

"Good Morning to you too Elliot…sorry. Just Munch, Fin and me. I gotta tell you Elliot, from what we saw, I don't think you should watch them. You don't need that in your head"

Elliot sat down and but his hands over his head. "You know I need to see them Cap"

"Yeah I know, I just want to make sure you are prepared. Did Olivia allow you to take photos of her injuries?"

"Uh Yeah…" He gestured to the file he put on the Caps desk when he first walked in. "But I have to warn you, there hard to look at"

The Captain opened the photos, he shook his head the entire time. If I ever get my hands on the this prick, I swear to God I will kill him, He thought. He wasn't surprised when he saw the photo's of Olivia back. Elliot's brows turned in.

"You don't seem shocked...you caught the live show huh?" Elliot said shaking his head back and forth.

The Cap didn't have to say anything, he didn't have time to say anything. Elliot stormed out of his office and ran upstairs to until he saw the TV and about 20 tapes. They weren't labeled. He took the one on top and put it in the VCR. He took a seat.

"YOU LYING BITCH!" Rick was screaming at her. They were in her bedroom.

"Rick I'm not lying, I got held up on a case" She tried to plead with him.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES! YOU ARE AN EMBARRISSMENT! SNEAKING AROUND WITH YOUR PARTNER, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" He spit on her. "I TOLD YOU I WANTED YOU BACK HERE AT 5! ARE YOU AS DEAF AS YOU ARE DUMB! HUHHHHHHH!" He was right up in her face. But she didn't move, she just stood there. "YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM DON'T YOU? I SWEAR TO GOD OLIVIA, IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME I WILL KILL THAT SONOFABITCH--I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM. I WILL SLIT HIS THROAT SO FAST HE WILL NEVER SEE WHAT HIT HIM, AND DON'T FOR SECOND THINK THAT I WON'T!"

"You know that's not true Rick, you KNOW there is nothing going on between Elliot and I, why do you keep doing this?" she pleaded

He slapped her across the face.

"Nothing going on? Nothing going on? Well let's have a little a looksy should we?"

Elliot was madder then hell. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't stop watching.

Rick went to Olivia's dresser and pulled out a journal. He started flipping through the pages, he read out loud to her, "Elliot was such a prick today, I don't understand it. How can he be so cold? You know what the weird part is? Is that I catch him starring at me, with those love sick puppy eyes. How can his voice say one thing and his eyes, those eyes say another? Get a grip Liv, he's not in love with you, not like you want him to be, so just get over him it's never going to happen" He shoved the book in her face.

"You still going to tell me that you don't have feelings for him? You better watch yourself Olivia, because if I ever catch you 'eyeing' him, I will cut those eyeballs right out of your head, and don't even think for a second that I won't. But…maybe you need some reinforcement, Lay down on your stomach now!"

Olivia was in complete tears, she slowly laid down on the bed. She flinched when she heard the sound of the army knife being opened.

Elliot couldn't physically watch it, but he heard it, she had screamed like he had never heard her scream before. It was so painful to hear. Elliot couldn't believe that the voice was his Liv's.

"Stop! Stop! No----owe! Please don't, I swear nothing is going on with Elliot, please Rick, you have to stop this!" She begged him.

"It either him or you Olivia. You want me to go over to his apartment right now?"

She shook her head no.

"Cause if you don't want me to do this then fine, I'll go, I'll go right to his apartment and who even knows how crazy I will get with him. He won't come out alive though, I can tell you that much…so you want me to stop Olivia?"

She shook her head no. her body became lifeless. She went numb.

Elliot had to turn the tape off when Rick started raping her, it was too much for him, he couldn't take it. The Captain walked in the room, and handed Elliot a tissue, he hadn't even realized he was crying. Don sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Do you really think she stayed with him because she was afraid he would kill me?" Elliot said not being able to believe it.

"I don't know Elliot, but he sure was scary, if I was her I just might believe it too."

"So what do I do?"

"You gotta find him Elliot, because until he's caught, she's never going to get any peace"

"Did people see her…when he was…" He couldn't even say it.

"No no, we wouldn't do that to her" He said. "You know she's like a daughter to me El, she probably doesn't know that, but I've always held her in that respect. To see what the bastard did to her, to see him break her spirit like that---it kills me. You gotta catch this guy, you gotta get him for our girl." He patted his backed and walked out.

Elliot couldn't help it, he had to play another tape. He put in another tape in the VCR braced himself and hit play.

Olivia was sitting up going over some case files. She had on a sexy silky navy blue night tank. (Elliot couldn't stop starring her and thinking, God she is so beautiful) Rick came out of the bathroom. "I went to your partners apartment today"

She looked up from case files, "You what?" She asked worriedly.

"You heard me, I went to you partners apartment today. It was nice. I liked the photo he has of you two hanging in his hallway.

(Elliot gasped, he knew the photo he was talking about, she looked great in it, but Rick would only be able to see the photo if he was actually inside Elliot's apartment. Elliot felt the goose bumps rise over his forearms)

"He's got a big bed, but I bet you already know that. He doesn't love you, you know? You're just a cheap slut to him. If he cared about you he would be here with you. But he's not is he? So tell me Olivia, whose going to save you tonight? The same person who saved you last night, and the night before? " He was crawling up on the bed and on top of her. "If you weren't so damn pathetic I would have left you months ago, but it's obvious you cant take care of yourself. I mean look at you. You wouldn't know what to do with out me." His hands were pressed down hard on her thighs, you could see it in her face how hard he pressing. He got up and walked out of the room for a minute. Olivia let out a sigh of relief, and rubbed her thighs. Rick was back with in seconds, he had a beer this time. "You make me sick, you know that? I'm so embarrassed of you, I can't even bring you around my family. Do you know how that makes me feel? I don't know why you have to do this to me. Why can't you just behave for one day. Get out of the bed." he demanded and Olivia got out. "Go sleep on the floor, I can't stand to look at you. Wait Wait---Crawl to me and tell me you are sorry for acting like such a whore" Olivia got on her knees…

Elliot hit stop. He couldn't take anymore. This guys was seriously crazy.

He walked down the stairs to the Captains office. "Cap--we can't keep her at my apartment, he knows where I live, he has been there, it's the first place he is going to look for Olivia" He said sort of frantic.

"Shit" The Captain took a deep breath and thought of what to do, and then in hit him. "She's staying with me. Go get her, pack her things and meet me there in an hour."

"Captain, no. I'll get Munch or Fin--" He said. He didn't like the idea of Olivia staying with Captain, for the single fact that it meant Elliot wouldn't be able to sleep beside her and protect her like he did last night.

"My minds made up Elliot. Meet me there in one hour"

Elliot got up and headed for his apartment. 


	5. 5 Staying at Dads

Chapter 5 Staying at Dads

When Elliot arrived back at his apartment he found Olivia and John playing cards at his kitchen table.

"Kicking his ass Liv?" He asked her.

"3 games to none" She replied back smiling at him.

He patted Johns back, "That's my girl" he said as he winked at Olivia.

"I guess I will get back to the station house" Munch said as he threw his cards down and stood up. "Olivia it has been my pleasure, I see you soon." He shook Elliot's hand and before he could walk out Elliot turned to him and whispered, "Can you go back to Olivia's and pack some of her things…she staying with the Cap, it's not safe for her to stay here until we get that pyscho off the street"

"I'm on it" Munch said and walked out.

"So Liv," Elliot started "You can't stay here anymore"

She gave him a very curious look. "It's too much for you, it's ok I understand" She said. She couldn't believe it, he was letting her go when she needed him the most.

"Oh no! It's nothing like that. It's just my place isn't safe for you…" He said as he came sat next to her on the chair. "Believe me, I want nothing more then to keep you here, but I have to protect you"

"So where am I going to stay?"

"Um…funny story actually, with the Cap" He smirked at her.

"You're kidding right?"

"No actually, his request" He smiled at her.

"Oh my God, it's going to be like staying with Dad…not that I know what staying with Dad is like" She rambled.

She looked so cute sitting there talking about the Cap like he was her Dad, he wanted to kiss her so bad. So he leaned in close to her and planted one right on her lips. She opened her mouth slowly and allowed his tongue to massage hers.

"mmm" she said, "That was nice" She licked her lips, "what was that for?"

"No reason, you just looked so cute I couldn't resist." he admitted.

"Oh, well do it again, I liked it" She said drawing her lips closer to his.

"If we keep this up we will not make it to the Captains by 2, which is when I said we would meet him there." El said as he kissed around her neckline.

"El, I don't want to stay at the Caps, I want to stay with you" She said getting teary eyed again. "last night I got the best night's sleep I have had in a long time, and it was because of you. If I stay at Don's your not going to be able to sleep with me…"

"You have no idea how sexy that just sounded" He laughed, "But all kidding aside, I want to hold you every night. We will figure something out, but I have to agree with the Cap that it is not safe for you to be here."

"Am I ever going to have a normal life!" she shouted to no one in particular.

"You will Liv, just give it sometime" He said kissing her on the lips again.

"What am I going to do about my clothes?" She asked Elliot breaking away from his kiss.

"Munch is at your apartment now gathering some stuff for you"

Olivia made a face. The thought of John going through her delicates made her feel uneasy. But that was soon forgotten as Elliot placed his lips against hers again.

They stopped by the station house to pick up Don's keys.

"Sit here, I'll get him" He said to Olivia.

The Captain was on the phone. He held one finger up indicating Elliot to hang on a second. Elliot looked out the door to see what Olivia was doing.

She was holding a photo frame she had on her desk. Elliot had memorized it by heart, as well as the story behind it. It was of Olivia and her Mother at the beach. It was one of Olivia's best memories of her mother. They spent a week at the beach in Florida. Her mother had been sober for 3 months, and she and Olivia we're working things out and really getting close. They had a blast on that vacation.

"Elliot?" The Captain called to him.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about Liv he didn't even hear him.

"ELLIOT" The Cap said louder.

"Huh, oh yeah, Hey Cap" He said turning to the Cap.

"How is she doing?" Don asked.

"She's hanging there. She's a survivor. She needs us though…she's scared"

"I know. She is definitely a fighter. She'll get through this. But I think it's important that she has us close by, that's why I want her to stay at my house, instead of a hotel" The Cap said looking out the door at Olivia. Munch just got back with her suitcase.

"That sick fuck, I swear when we find him---" Elliot started to say.

"We will find him Elliot"

Elliot took a deep breath. "Ok, well I'm going to get Olivia settled. Anything I need to know? Where is she going to be sleeping?" A genuine question he thought.

"The guest room. It's on the first floor, it has it's own bathroom. I think she will like it. You will have to stay there till I get back. I won't know for sure what time that will be, depends on what Munch and Fin come up with. I'll call you and let you know." He opened his drawer and pulled out two cell phones, he gave them to Elliot. "I had to get you guys new phone numbers, and phones are pretty beat up, so I just bought new ones." He said smiling at Elliot.

"What? This thing?" he said holding up his beat up phone, that had tape holding the battery in place. "This thing is in perfect working order, it's great" He laughed, knowing it was a hunk a junk.

"I'll take that as a thank you" The Cap said. "I'll call you later, feel free to raid the fridge"

When Olivia and Elliot pulled up the Cap's house it had just started to get dark. He got out and opened the door for her.

"Thanks El" She said and climbed out while Elliot got her bags.

They walked into Don's house.

They had been there on many occasions, and in some way Olivia thought of Don's house as her Dad's house. She liked the feeling she got when she walked in, like a daughter coming to stay with her Dad for the weekend. His house was homey. It was a 1.5 story house. It was decorated very nicely. His wife had done all off the decorating. Don hadn't changed anything since she died.

The kitchen was the first room you enter when you come in from the side door. From the kitchen you can either go straight to the living room, or to right which is the dinning room. The stairs come down between the dining room and living room. Upstairs there are two bedrooms and one bath. To the right of the kitchen was a long hallway that led the guest bedroom and bath. Elliot headed that way to put Olivia's things down.

When he came back he saw her looking at Don's picture frames. The one she was starring at was the SVU Christmas Party from the past year. She never noticed it before, but in the photo, Elliot was looking at Olivia with love sick puppy eyes, everyone else was looking at the camera. She couldn't believe she never saw this photo before. It was so cute.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. He looked at the photo.

"Pretty obvious, huh?" Elliot said.

"I'll say" she laughed

"...and you never knew?" He said kissing her gently on the neck.

"And I never knew…it's funny, sometimes I would see it, I would think that maybe---just maybe…but I thought it was in my head" She let her body fall into his warm embrace, "I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to see, you know?"

"I know. I did the same thing" El replied, "You know it sucks that you had go through this in order for us to…acknowledge our feelings for each other."

They stood there for awhile, just looking at the photo, their thoughts flash backing to the small gestures they gave each other to let the other know how much they meant to each other.

Elliot broke the peaceful silence, "I'm starving. What do you want for dinner, I'm cooking?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, thanks though" She said giving him a forced smile.

"Olivia," He turned her around so she was facing him, "You need to eat, you have lost at least 15 pounds in the past month, you need to keep up your strength" he said with concerned eyes.

"I know, I know," She said as she felt her forearms. "I'm really just not hungry, plus I don't trust your cooking!" She joked.

"HA HA HA, you know I'm a great cook Liv. C'mon something small, please for me?"

How could she say no to that? "Ok, something small"

He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Elliot rummaged through Don's cupboards. "Hmm angel hair pasta? I don't think the Cap has been grocery shopping in awhile"

"Sure, sounds great" She said as she jumped up and sat on the counter.

She liked watching him cook. He was such a great guy, she couldn't believe that he had actually fallen for someone like her. Poor Bastard, she thought. She didn't want to think it, but she did. She was going to break his heart somehow…or vice versa. She was used to people breaking hers so that didn't bother her to much, but if she broke his heart---she would never be able to forgive herself.

They were almost done with dinner when Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"Elliot, it's John. I've got some bad news, Rick trashed your apartment"

"That sonofabitch, what does it look like?"

"Same as Olivia's, pictures of you guys, trashed furniture, writings on the walls"

"What does it say?"

"Look out I'm coming for you two, I'm gonna find you and kill that little whore,…really want me to go on?"

"No, it's ok…how'd you find out?"

"Your neighbor called the cops, she heard a lot of commotion."

"We have any leads as to where he is?" He looked at Olivia, who was just pushing her food around on her plate.

"We have a few possible hide outs, we're on are way right now."

"Ok we'll let me know"

"Sorry Elliot, Tell Olivia we said hi, and are thinking about her"

"Will do. Bye John"

"Bye Elliot"

"What did he do know?" Olivia asked Elliot not wanting to know the answer.

"Trashed my apartment" He said, with 'don't worry about it' look.

"I'm so sorry Elliot, I'm so very sorry, I didn't want to get you involved in this…" her eyes began to swell up. Elliot got up from his chair and knelt down beside her.

"Liv, it's not your fault. And it's ok, he didn't get to you and that is all I care about" He kissed the top of head.

RING RING! His cell rang again.

"Stabler"

"Hi Cap…yeah I just talked with Munch…um…yeah, are you sure?...ok, yeah that makes sense. Ok I'll see you later, Bye Cap" He closed his phone and gave Olivia a devilish grin.

"What?" She asked very confused.

"Well that was the Cap" She rolled her eyes at him, 'duh'. "and he said that I am to stay with him til my place gets fixed"

She looked at him with a half smile, half confused grin…"So you are staying here too? Me and You and the Captains house?"

"Captains orders, he said it just makes sense since I'm looking after you anyways…" He said while kissing her neck. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's goo--it's great. But wow El, we are going to have to be careful…I mean it's going to be hard to hide 'this' from the Cap when we're living at his house!" She laughed.

"It's going to be interesting…You know that photo we were looking at?"

"yeah…?"

"I mean, he has to know…right?"

"I don't know El, I'm sure he has his suspicions, I'm sure everyone at the station house has there suspicions, but we never gave them a reason to confirm them…and we need to keep it that way."

"You're right, I think we can do it…constantly keep them guessing. Did anyone ever ask you if we were together?"

"All the damn time! You?" She laughed thinking of Alex, Casey and even Cassidy trying to get the dirt on them two.

"You have no idea!" They both laughed and he gave her a pleasurable kiss.

-  
Thank to everyone who sent a review! You guys Rock! More to come soon! 


	6. 6 Sneaky Sneaky

eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe

bA/N I just read the best story ever…like no fanfic has ever come close to the one I just read…really. It is called 'What if' go read it right now (ok…first read mine, then if you have not already read this story go read it! It was fucking amazing, and I will never be able to compete with that…but I sure as hell will try :)

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoe /b

"So you're telling me that both Elliot, AND Olivia are staying at your house" Munch said giving the Captain a look of craziness.

"That is what I said John" The Cap said not thinking it was that big deal.

"So let me make sure I have this right, O-liv-ia and El-li-ot are going to be staying, at your house, together?" He said slower pronouncing every syllable.

"Am I missing something? Is there something you would like to tell me John?"

"Huh? Oh no…I just think it is funny is all" John said and quickly walked away. He was killing himself laughing inside, he knew Elliot was in love with Olivia, and he knew Olivia has been in love Elliot for years. It was just a matter of time before they did something about it, if they haven't already. John had a wicked grin on his face. He thought about how funny it would be if Olivia and Elliot took their relationship to a new level right under the Captains roof---literally! He chuckled..

"What's so funny?" Fin asked as he walked back from the bathrooms.

"Get this, Olivia AND Elliot are both staying at the Captains"

"They are so dead. He is totally going to find out about them!" Fin said.

"Wait, what? Do you know officially that they are together?"

"Well not officially, but you have to be blind as a bat not to see the chemistry between dem two….wait, do you know something officially? Fin asked suspiciously.

"Nothing concrete" head tilted down eyebrows raised and looking up from his dark tinted glasses.

-  
Elliot and Olivia were cuddling on the Captains couch watching TV. His arms wrapped around her, and her head lay on his shoulder. Elliot looked at his watch.

"Liv--we gotta change your bandages" He said.

"You know what El? I need to take a shower or a bath…oh a bath sounds great."

"Oh- I totally agree we should definitely take a bath!" He said with a huge grin on his face. She just smacked him. "Whhat? I'm kidding!"

"You were not" She laughed.

"Ok, you get ready and I will draw up the bath"

"You don't have to do that El" She said.

"I know, I want to" He said as he helped her off the couch.

He drew up her bath, bubbles, candles, it looked very romantic! She came into the bathroom, she was wearing just a white fluffy robe. That showed off her mile long legs--it drove Elliot crazy.

"Good job El, I'm impressed!"

He went to undo her robe. "ELLIOT! I don't think so!" She laughed at his advances.

"C'mon Liv, I want to help you. Can I at least wash your back?"

"Ok, but turn around until I get into the tub ok?"

"Ok" He said as he turned around…and then turned back around to sneak a peek. Ouch--he shouldn't of done that---she was sexy hot, and this was not the time or place to…umm…feel the things he was feeling…

"Ok you can turn around now" She said and held out a washcloth so Elliot could clean her abrasions on her back. Her chin was resting on her knees that were pulled up to her chest. As soon as he touched the cuts with the washcloth she gave a hurtful yelp.

"I'm sorry Liv…but I have to" He said. He hated that it hurt her. He wanted so much to make all her pain go away. He started rubbing the washcloth up and down along her back. Along her shoulder blades, he wanted to wash every part of her…

"Can you imagine if Don came home right now?" She asked him laughing.

"We would be dead..dead,dead dead. Especially if he saw me do this" he took off his clothes and climbed into the tub behind her. He wrapped his hands around her naked, wet body, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Elliot your crazy!--- Hey-Can I tell you something?" She asked him nervously.

"Olivia you can tell me anything." He said as he gently massaged her shoulders.

"I'm confused El. I feel like my emotions are all over the place. I mean it's like one minute I'm so upset by this whole Rick thing, and the next minute I feel like my old self again, but like 100 times better because ---well because of you…us…and it makes me happy inside…it's just so weird how I can be to completely different things at the same time …you know" She leaned back into his chest. Elliot was now washing her legs with the wash cloth. "I'm rambling…I know I'm sorry, I just don't know how to explain it I guess."

"It's ok that you are confused Liv. I mean how could you not be? It is completely understandable. And if you want me to wait a little bit for you…for us, I will wait forever, you just give me the word…ok?"

"Oh my God, you are so sweet. But that's just it El, I don't want to wait on us, I feel like I should want to wait until I get my life back together, but I don't…I feel like we have waited long enough…I don't want to wait anymore…" She turned her head to meet his, she had that look in her eye.

"I don't want to wait anymore" She said as she kissed him so passionately, so exotically that it made his body feel tingly all over.

He stood up from the bathtub and put a towel around his waste. He held up the bathrobe for Olivia to climb into. He wrapped it around her very fragile body and held her tight.

"Burrrr!" she said. He rubbed her arms to warm them up.

"Lets get you into some warm clothes huh?"

"Wow! I don't think I've had a guy try and get me INTO clothes before… ha ha ha" She laughed to him.

"Well Mrs. Olivia Benson you have never been with the right guy before!" he teased as he picked her up "ahhh!" she laughed and carried her to the guest room.

He laid her down gently on the bed. He looked into her eyes…she was giving him bedroom eyes! He climbed on top of her and kissed her on the lips…the fire in there bodies growing hotter every second.

"El-- I want you so much" She whispered in his ear.

He unwrapped her robe and kissed her stomach, working his way up to her breasts. She could feel him growing against her hip, and she was liking it.

And then all of a sudden she remembered where they were. "OH MY GOD ELLIOT, WE HAVE TO STOP! We are at the Caps house! We haven't even been guests here for 12 hours and were going to have sex on his bed? Are we crazy?"

"Guest bed, Liv, not his actual bed, that's just sick" He said with his famous Stabler smile.

"God why are you so cute?" She asked as she pulled his body back on top of hers. She couldn't stop the sexual energy that was controlling her bodies actions. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in extra close. Her lips were large and in charge, and Elliot liked it.

"We are fucking crazy to be doing this right now, right here, knowing that the Cap could come home at any minute…god that is exciting…" he said as went in for another mouthful of Olivia.

His hand pressed against her thigh, moving towards her inner workings….however he did not get that chance.

She heard a car pull up in the driveway.

"Holy Shit El! He's back! What are we going to do!" She was panicking…this was not good…not good at all.

"Go look out the window how far is from the door?"

"He's right there El…5 steps away!"

He gave her a big kiss and bolted out of her room. He ran up the stairs faster then you could say 'Cap!'

He got to the other spare room that was to be his, when he realized he was butt ass naked with no clothes of his own…they were in the guest bathroom.

Olivia quickly through on some sweats.

"Olivia? Elliot!" The Captain called out.

Olivia came out from her the guest room, "Hi Cap! How was work today?" She said, trying not to give him a 'hey I was just about to have sex with Elliot' look. She couldn't help but laugh the whole situation was weird! Not in a bad way…just in a weird way.

"Same ole. How are you doing? Do you need anything?" He asked very sincerely.

"No I'm good. Thanks though. We saved you some pasta if your hungry."

"Great, I'm starving…So where is Elliot?" He wondered.

"um, Reading, I had to take a shower so---he got a 20 minute break from babysitting. I'll go get him and let him know your back"

She ran up the stairs, and entered Elliot's room. He was under the covers.

"Hey, are you going to come down?" She asked wondering what he was doing under the covers.

"Come here" He gestured her to come sit on the bed, which she did. And then she got it…"You're buck naked under there! Ahhh ha ha ha ha!" She laughed out loud, maybe a little too loud. He pulled her lips into his. 

"How am I going to get your clothes up here El?" She asked pulling away.

"I don't know…but your smart…and hot bedroom eyes!…and very sexy, oh and your voice--God it drives me wild."

"Elliot- not helping! I told the Cap you were reading, and I was just going to come up and get you"

"Ahh…tell him shit…um…Just tell him I'm almost done with a chapter and I'll down soon. Then maybe Munch will be here with my clothes….better him then the Cap" He said

"No shit, but lets hope it's neither." She said as she kissed him one more time and headed downstairs.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. I mean they were being completely unprofessional. She sat down at the kitchen table with the Cap, "He just wants to finish a Chapter or two" She said hoping that he didn't suspect anything.

Just as she sat down, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" She said.

"No, I'll get it" The Cap said over protectively. "Just in case" he added.

It was Munch.

"Hi Liv, how are you doing?" he asked her as he plopped a duffle bag down on the floor.

"I'm hanging in there" She replied. She picked up the duffle bag, "I'll bring this up to Elliot" she said, "It's the least I can do" She said hoping she wouldn't raise any suspicions.

She walked up to Elliot's room.

"Hey there sexy" She said, seductively setting his duffle bag down.

"Come here you" He said eyes gazing at her pearly white smile.

She leaned over on the bed and gave him a soft kiss. "Put some clothes on so we can go down stairs"

"Clothes on? Damn" He said sarcastically.

Before they went down stairs they had a deep make out session. It was driving them crazy not be able to finish what they had started.

"We totally should have talked the Cap into letting us stay at a hotel" He said not wanting to break away from her lips.

"Seriously" She said as she got off of his bed and held out her hand to pull him up.

They went down stairs and played a few games of Euchre with John and Don. Olivia and Elliot beat there asses…of course!

Olivia and Elliot tried not let the built up sexual energy show. But it was hard. He kept imagining him taking his arm to clear off the table able and lay Olivia on to it. It didn't help that she kept giving him those big brown bedroom eyes! There were a few times when they would get lost in each others eyes forgetting that the Cap and John were sitting beside them. Thankfully they were too involved in the game to pick up on it. They both hoped.

"Ok, that's it for me, I'm turning in" The Cap said. "If you guys need anything just give a holler" He said to Olivia and Elliot.

"Will do" Elliot said.

The Cap headed up stairs. John stayed and hung out for a little bit longer talking to Elliot and Olivia about her case and what they found. Elliot wasn't sure if Munch knew that Olivia didn't know about the tapes, so he was holding his breath the entire time hoping that he didn't mention it. Thankfully he didn't.

"Well I should get going too, see ya later guys" Munch said and walked out.

"hmmm…alone again…what should we do?" Elliot asked.

"Oh you know" she replied and took off to the guest room

"I'm gonna get you!" he said chasing her down the hallway. He tackled her on the bed. They instantly started kissing.

"You still want to do this Liv?" El asked as he slid her shirt over her head.

"Oh yeah" she replied, "we've waited long enough, I was dying waiting for them to leave"

"so true" he gazed into her eyes with a look that steamed her whole body. She never wanted him more, she never wanted anyone more.

He got on top of her and started slowly. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin. "This is so wrong…I mean our first time in the Captains house!" Olivia stated, "If you weren't so damn hot…and cute I would totally stop this" She said kissing every inch of his body she could get her lips on.

"We just better pray to God the Cap stay up stairs."

"We just better pray to God the Cap is a sound sleeper!"

They went at it. Two sexual beings with years of pent up sexual angst. He couldn't help it, the sex was so good, he screamed out her name, "Olivia! Oh my God"

She tried to shush him, but the sound of her voice only made him that much more rowdier.

She tried too, she bit her lip, bit the sheets, bit the pillow, even bit Elliot, but she couldn't help it, she was climaxing, "El! ELLIOT! Right there! Don't stop!" She really tried to whisper it, but the heat, the fire burning inside of her screamed. She had no control over it.

They were both breathing heavily, sweat poured out of them. It lasted forever.

Finally they both collapsed after reaching their attended goal. It was amazing. There first time together and they were able to climax at the same time.

He was resting on her chest. "We were pretty loud…do you think the Cap heard us?" He asked her scared of her reply.

"You were so great I just couldn't help myself" She said as she rubbed his back.

"no, you were great…holy cow, that was the best sex I have ever EVER had" When he said it he looked right into her eyes. It wasn't a line, it was truly the best sex he ever had, Kathy couldn't even compare to what he had just had.

They passed out from complete exhaustion. There bodies entangled together so that you didn't know where one began and the other ended. 


	7. 7 Phone Calls

Chapter 7

Elliot was awoken in the early morning to his cell phone ringing. He reached over Olivia to get his phone before she woke up from the noise. Unknown number.

"Stabler"

"She's mine, you can't have her--"

"How the fuck did you get this number?"

"Don't ask questions, she will be with me soon, and she will stay with me forever" Click.

He wrapped his arms around Olivia squeezing her tightly around his body._ Never_, he thought, _NEVER!_

He kissed her forehead. He was scared, scared for her. It was almost 5am, he quickly realized where he was, and thanked God he was awake before the Capt got up---he only could imagine if Don found them in bed together.

He got dressed and took his pillow and a blanket and walked out the door to the living room. He put the pillow and blanket down. '_There, that should do it, Cap will think I slept on the couch all night…ha ha ha, yeah right!'_ He thought and a huge smile emerged from ear to ear as he remembered last nights events. He hoped that they hadn't been too loud.

He had to call Munch.

"John it's Elliot…Rick called me this morning, we need to get a trace on the phone call….ok…yeah…thanks John, I'll see you later"

_How the hell did he get the new number? Did he have Livs? No---he would have called hers first._ Without even thinking he ran to her room and rummaged through her things until he found her phone. "FUUUCK!" 10 missed calls and 10 new voice messages. _'Thank God her phone was on silent.'_

He picked up her phone and walked out to the kitchen. He entered her password of course they knew each others passwords! and got to her voicemail, "You have 10 new voice messages"

"Where the fuck are YOU! You answer your phone when I call you." click. Elliot hit 7 to erase the message.

"Next message, the monotone voice mail lady said, "Are you with him? I fucking kill you both, you have to come home sometime'" Click. El hit 7 again.

"Next message" "I swear to God when I find you I'm going to make you pay! You're a fucking whore! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE MINE OLIVIA!"

When Elliot was finally done listening to that sick freak's messages he wasn't sure what to do. _I have to keep her with me at all times, all times._ Was the only thing he could think.

He was pacing the living room when the Capt came down. "Morning Elliot---what's up" He knew something was wrong.

"Rick called, my phone as well as Olivia's. He left her 10 messages" He said holding up her phone. "I deleted them all"

"Mother Fucker!"

"He doesn't know where she is, but I don't think it will be long before he figures it out." He put his hands to his head.

"he won't get to her, Elliot"

"Not under my watch, I'm not letting her out of my sight Cap, not doing it" he said shaking is head right to left.

"Elliot, I know you guys are close, but I'm putting her on protective detail. she can't be with every second"

"Fine, put her on protective detail, but I'm still going to be with her every second."

Don knew how stubborn Elliot was, and he knew that no matter what he said Elliot would be with Olivia 24/7; and it made him feel better knowing that Elliot would be there to comfort her, and protect her.

"Ok then, I'm heading in, I'll get the detail on her right away. What time you heading to the station?"

"As soon as she's up, I don't think she has been getting a lot of sleep, so I want her to rest up." It took all he had not get that giddy grin, because he knew why she didn't sleep last night… ha ha ha.

"That's fine by me. I'll see you guys later then" He nodded to Elliot and walked out the side door.

Elliot decided to make breakfast. He was just in the middle of scrambling the eggs when he felt the warmth grasp of Olivia's arms wrap around him.

"Why good morning there gorgeous" He said as he turned around and pulled her into a close nit hug.

"You making me breakfast Stabler?"

"You betcha" He brought his lips up to hers, it was like a magnet.

"Whoa there El…" She said stopping him and pointing up, to indicate that Cap was right up stairs.

"He left 10 minutes ago"

"Oh. Well then..." She put her lips back together with his. They fit together, there lips, there bodies, there souls. He led the way back to the bedroom.

He was mounted on top of her, rubbing his hands along her inner thighs when his phone rang. "Damnit…sorry Liv" He said getting off of her. He got his phone and walked back out the kitchen. If it was Rick he didn't want Olivia to hear his voice.

"Stabler" he said out of breath.

"Elliot, it's John…are you ok? You sound like your out of breath"

"Huh? No, I just ran to get the phone"

"Ok. _Anyways_---I got a hit on the calls, they all came from a payphone outside Olivia's building. We have two cops out there now…The Capt says Olivia is coming in today"

"Yeah, We'll be in soon"

"Good, I'm going to have to ask her some more questions…do you think that will upset her to much?"

"A little maybe, but she knows the importance…uh huh….ok…alright then, See ya later John."

"El! You coming?" Olivia yelled from the bedroom.

"Oh yeah!" He sprinted back to the bed room and fell onto the bed. He crawled on top of her. "We have to make this quick, that was John, we need to the station house" He said kissing everywhere.

"Uh huh" She said kissing his neck seductively.

"Oh god, I love when you do that"

She pulled up his shirt, and burst out into her lovable laugh. "I'm so sorry El"

"Huh? About what?" He said looking at her.

"I uh…yesterday…I sort of um…well you have a little something on your neck…and some on your chest"

"Oh yes, I remember now…I knew that was going to happen the moment you bit down" he said smirking at her.

"Well I couldn't help myself…it was completely out of my control" She said rubbing her hands along his spine.

"Well Detective Benson, Paybacks a bitch!" He said and starting gnawing on her neck.

"El No…" She said laughing hysterically. "I'm ticklish" She was laughing so hard she could barely get out the words.

Elliot was not used to this. Laughing and playing in bed. It was something that lacked in his marriage. He loved it. They wrestled between the sheets until they couldn't take it anymore.

He gazed into her eyes, and knew she was ready. It was incredible. They were like one person. She arched her back and her head banged against the headboard.

"Ohh! Are you ok?" he said stopping to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"I'm fine, don't stop"

"You got it babe" He said as he proceeded to crash himself into her.

It was lasting forever, they both knew that they had to get going, but both not wanting it to end.

"My God El" she moaned.

"You're telling me!"

When they finally finished she got up to get into the shower.

Elliot called out to her, "You know we would save time if we showered together!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Come on then!" He heard her yell from the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------

They were on there way to the precinct.

"You know were about 2 hours late" he said gazing into her brown beauties.

"I know, well if you weren't such an animal…animEL…ha ha…that's cute I like it…AnimEL."

"No---no, get it out of your head right now Liv, you're not calling me AnimEL."

"AnimEl, AnimEL…" She teased.

"Anyways---I hope no one notices your little love marks"

"No kidding…what were we thinking? Are we stupid?"

They both laughed at each other.

They walked into the station house, with matching grins, and they were definitively glowing.

"You know we better wipe these smiles of our faces or everyone is totally going to know" She whispered to him in the elevator.

"I can't help it, you bring it out in me" He said as pulled her into a quick kiss.

"My God, you are an animEL."

He laughed at her, "your not going to stop calling me that…are you?"

She gave him one of her famous smiles, "no"

They walked out of the Elevator, trying to hide there enormous grins.

"Hey 'Livia, hey Elliot" Fin said as he walked up them.

"You hangin' in dare Liv?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll get him soon"

They sat down at there desks.

Munch walked out of the Captains office. "Hey Olivia, Do you mind if ask you some questions?"

She looked at Elliot, and gave him her 'brave face'

He winked at her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She nodded.

They decided to talk in the crib. It would be to weird for her if they went into the interrogation room.

"So Olivia, we checked out his mothers and his sisters and both of them haven't heard from him in a few months, so do you know anywhere else he would go?" Munch asked her.

"Hmmm…that's interesting" She said shaking her head in disbelief. "Because he told me his parents died and he was an only child, that was how he got me you know" She said as her eyes began to water.

Elliot placed his hands on her lower back and rubbed it in circles. The touch of Elliot made her very warm and tingly inside, it also made her feel that everything was going to be ok.

"Is it hot in here?" she asked, the combination of talking about Rick, and Elliot rubbing her back made her body temperature rise about 20 degrees. Without even thinking she took off her long sleeve button down, exposing the fading bruises that Rick left, combined with the very new hickeys Elliot had left.

John starred at her---after all she was a beautiful woman. He saw the bruises that Rick had left, but more importantly he saw the newly formed bruises that could only be caused by biting.

Elliot saw John looking at the bruises suspiciously. He looked at Olivia trying to tell her with his eyes about her bruises.

She got the hint, and immediately pulled her button up back on.

"I'll turn the air up!" Elliot said jumping up.

John asked Olivia some more questions and after about a half an hour they decided to take a break for now. John walked out leaving them alone.

"Elliot--I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I just got so hot---well half of that was your fault"

"Wow---Liv---Calm down, it's ok. He probably just thought they were from Rick." He said

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do, now we should get down there, we don't want _arouse_ any suspicions." He said and gave her a wink.

They walked down the stairs. He was behind her starring at her ass. '_Hot Damn' _he thought.

They sat down at there desks.

Munch walked by and whispered to Elliot, "Enjoyed the view, huh?"

Elliot just smiled and shook his head.

"What did he say?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing" He laughed, "Nothing"

Her phone rang, and she picked up before Elliot had the chance to stop her.

He could tell by the horrified look in her eyes that it was Rick.

"HANG UP LIV! HANG UP!" Elliot said getting upset.

She slammed the phone down. Instant tears streamed down her face.

"Come on" he said pulling her up and taking her to the crib. On there way he looked at Fin who nodded at him. He knew exactly who was on the phone.

He sat down her down on the cot.

"he's never going to stop El, he won't stop until he has me" She bawled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"No he's not Liv, I will make sure that doesn't happen."

John walked into the crib. "Hey guys, I heard what happened. I'm sorry Olivia" He said, not cracking any jokes about the couples 'more then partner-esk hug'.

"Fin is trying to trace where the call came from. The good news is that his crazy episodes are going to make him mess up. We'll get him soon Liv, I promise you"

"Thanks John" Olivia looked up from Elliot's chest and smiled at John.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, thanks" She said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

He didn't want to say anything but the way these two were headed they were going to get caught.

He sat down on the cot next to them. "You know guys, if you keep doing things to raise eyebrows, there going to find out…"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"I'm not sure what you mean John" Elliot said.

"Come on guys, it's obvious. Plus I saw the…um markings on Olivia" He said almost blushing.

"John, that's not from El, You really are crazy!" She laughed at him and practically ran out the room.

"Elliot---Come on, don't insult my intelligence" he said once Olivia was out of the room.

"John, I'm not going to say anything"

"Well your face says it all"

Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"So you guys finally did it, took ya long enough" John laughed.

"I didn't say anything John" Elliot said giving him a stern look in the eyes.

"Listen El, you don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to rat you out. You and Liv, it's like, you belong together. I can't believe it took you this long is all I'm saying"

"So how'd you know?"

"are you kidding me! The way you stare at her, watch her every movement, I mean you've been drooling over her for the past---Jesus, how long has it been? 8 years now? You guys flirt like crazy, and even when you fight... I remember one fight you guys were having Fin and I swore that you guys were going to tear each others clothes off and do it right there on the desk." He smiled at his friend.

"It's so perfect, and so fucked up all at the same time. She's really vulnerable right now, you know. That fucking prick really messed with her head" Elliot for the first time was letting the whole situation take a hold of him "I'm scared John, I'm scared for her"

"I know. But we all got her back, we wouldn't let anything happen to our Liv…to you're Liv." he said nudging Elliot.


	8. 8 Cause I'd miss you, LIV

_This is a very short chapter for me, but a very, very powerful one. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all who reviewed!_

**Chap 8**

It had been a long day. Olivia didn't want to go back to the Captains. She wanted to go home. To her home. To her bed, with her things. She gave a low sigh.

Elliot was driving they were on they way back to the Capt's house.

She was starring out the window, he looked over at her, his heart melted. He was so in love with her sometimes it hurt to breath around her.

The song on the radio changed to Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing.

He grabbered her hand and squeezed it gently. He sang to her:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing _

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping _

_While you're far away and dreaming _

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender _

_I could stay lost in this moment forever _

_Every moment spent with you _

_Is a moment I treasure _

She laughed at his romantic gesture. Her smile warmed his heart.

_Don't wanna close my eyes _

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, **LIV**_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

_'Cause even when I dream of you _

_The sweetest dream would never do _

_I'd still miss you, **LIV**_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing _

That was sooo sweet, he put her name in the song, her heart completely melted. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, "I love you Elliot" She said looking deeply into his eyes.

"I love you too Olivia"

"Oh my God!" She screamed.

"What! What?"

"It's him El! It's him! In the car next to us!" She pointed out her window. Rick was right next to them on Olivia's side.

And before he could process anymore he heard the thunders sounds of metal rubbing against each other.

SMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!

Rick had hit them, The cruiser hit the guardrail on Elliot's side causing the car to flip over, and over again. He blacked out.

He awoke to the EMT's pulling him out of his car.

"Is she ok? Is she ok?" Elliot could barely get the words out. He was weak, he was hurt, but all he could think about was Olivia.

"Who?" The EMT asked

"Olivia, my partner, she was next to me" he choked out.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no one else in the car"

"She's gone? He took her, we gotta find her! Let me go I'm fine! Let me go! LET ME GO NOW!" It took all the strength he had to get those words out.

"I'm sorry we can't do that you have serious injuries."

"Anna! Anna!" Another voice of an EMT ran up to them as she was putting Elliot on the stretcher.

"there has to be another victim, there was soo much blood in the passengers side."

"Well look for her!" The lady shouted.

"liv…liv…my love…" he blacked out.

The EMT looked at him. She wanted to cry. Whoever this Liv person was he was certainly completely in love with her.


	9. 9 I keep crawling back to you

Chapter 9

Cragen was just about to leave the office when he got the phone call. All he was told that one of his detective, Stabler had been in a terrible car crash and he should get to the hospital ASAP.

"John, Fin, follow me now. Elliot was in a car crash, he's a the hospital we have to go now."

"Oh my God! Wait,What about Olivia Cap? Where is Olivia?" Munch said panicked stricken. _If only Elliot was at the hospital did that mean that she…she didn't make it! He tried not to think about it._ He had tears forming in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, not until he knew for sure.

"I don't know John, they didn't say" He said trying not to get choked up. He knew from experience that when one goes to the hospital and they don't say anything about the other people in the car, they didn't make it._ No, not Olivia, I won't believe it. She can't be…no…please God no! _ He couldn't let the tears fall. He fought like hell to keep them back.

They arrived at the hospital in record time. They went right up to the nurses station, "Hi I'm Captain Cragen, one of my detectives was brought here"

"Yes Captain, You are going to have to talk the EMT's they need to ask you some questions.

_What the hell? Was this some alternate universe? I ask the questions. The EMT's?_ He walked up to them.

"Hi I'm Captain Cragen, the nurse said you needed to speak with me? Olivia---is she…did she make it?" He couldn't help it a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Captain I don't know how to tell you this" _Oh my God_, they all thought, they couldn't handle it, _NO NOT OLIVIA! _ ""Detective Stabler while semi-conscious said that a Liv was in the car, do you know that for a fact?"

_What the fuck? What is she getting at?_ Don wondered.

"Yes, they just left work. They were together"

"Well when we got to the scene of the accident, only Detective Stabler was in the car, and what is stranger is that the car that hit them was abandoned…Witnesses said that a man in his late 30's had been driving the car that hit them"

"That mother fucker!" Fin shouted unable to keep his emotions in check.

"What does this mean about Olivia…can you tell me about what sort of condition she would be in?"

"There was a lot of blood on her seat. The car hit her side first, so she took most of the impact, Judging from Detective Stabler's injuries... Well we need to find her and get her medical attention immediately."

"Oh my God, I almost forgot, How is he" _This is like a nightmare! _

"He was unconscious when I got to him, but as soon as I started to move him he regained consciousness and asked for her, I thought he was in another world at the time, but obviously he was very aware of the situation. That's a good sign. They doctors here will be able to give you more information. I'm sorry that is all the information I have right now." She walked away.

"What do we do Cap?"

"You gotta find her, go, I'll call you with---" Munch and Fin had already taken off down the hall before he could finish. He had to call Elliot's kids.

------------------------------------

_Where the hell I am? I can't move…Where is Elliot? What the hell happened, why can't I remember…you need to focus, Liv._

When Olivia woke up she was strapped down in a hospital bed.

_Oh I'm at the hospital…the accident---NO ELLIOT! Where is he? _

"El! Elliot!" She screamed out. Her eyes tried to focus everything was blurry. Her entire body felt like it had gone through hell.

"Elliot's not here" She heard him say. It all came back to her, the car ride, seeing Rick, and then the horrific sounds---

"Where are you!" She tried to scream with all the energy she had left. It came out as weak whisper.

"Sorry baby, but you're knight and shining armor isn't going to save you this time."

"Let me go! Where is he? Where am I? Take these damn restraints off of me NOW!"

"Once again sorry. Your getting what you deserve. I'm going to make you suffer, just like you have made me suffer since the day I met you!" He shouted at her.

She was too weak. She couldn't focus, her head…it ached. She was becoming agitated. _You need to calm down, think of something else, think of El. _

It was right after her mother had died. She was feeling lost, empty, and full of despair. Elliot saw it in her eyes, they had lost there sparkle. So to cheer her up he surprised her with tickets to see Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. Her all time favorite band.

She was swaying her hips taking in the music, the surroundings. Tom was playing, Crawling Back to you. It was during the second verse when she felt it. She will never forget that magical moment. He was standing behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her lower waist and sway back and forth with her, he sang very softly in her ear.

_Hey baby, there's something in your eyes_

_Tryin' to say to me_

_That I'm gonna be alright if I believe in you_

_It's all I want to do_

_It was me and my sidekick_

_He was drunk and I was sick_

_We were caught up in a bar room fight_

_Till an Indian shot out the lights_

_I'm so tired of being tired_

_Sure as night will follow day_

_Most things I worry about_

_Never happen anyway_

_**I keep crawling back to you**_

_**I keep crawling back to you **_

It was orgasmic. The concert, the lights, the people. And Elliot swaying slowing behind her with his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest, and he smelled her hair. She took a deep breath, savoring every moment. Everything that was going on her life disappeared, there were no worries, no problems. Just Olivia and Elliot in that moment. Nothing else mattered.

But like all good things it came to an end. When the concert was over they came back to reality. They never spoke of that romantic night again. But she thought of it everyday.

"Captain Cragen!" He heard the doctor shout and walk towards him.

"We just stabilized him. I think he will pull through and make a full recovery. The next day or so we will be able to give a more concrete analysis of his injuries. He is very agitated which is causing more harm to his body. For this reason we put him in a drug induced coma."

"Did he say anything?" Don asked desperately.

"He was in and out of it, we couldn't really understand him but he said something about finding his love, that she was Rich? Does that make sense?"

Don thought about it. "Liv, not Love. Olivia or _Liv_ is his partner, she was in the crash, we think she was kidnapped by a guy named Rick. Thank you very much Doctor, please keep me updated"

The doctor walked away and smiled. He knew that Detective Stabler definitely said, LOVE 'find my Love, my Liv'. He said them repeatedly.


	10. 10 The search

**CHAPTER 10**

"Time get up Olivia! It's been three days, time to wake up and let me have you" He kicked the bed. She didn't stir. He kicked it harder. Still nothing.

"Still waiting for your lover boy? You can't call him, I got your phone, I got your gun, there is no escape Olivia" Rick smiled at her. _I got your phone, your gun, your wallet, she's mine forever._

She was in a deep slumber, his words, El's voice sang to her.

_I'm so tired of being tired_

_Sure as night will follow day…_

_I keep crawling back to you…ooouuuooo...I keep crawling back to you _

_Ouch! What is going on? _She tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't they were swollen shut. She was hurt badly, she knew it. She wouldn't allow herself to wake up. _Stay here in this moment, with his words, keep concentrating. _She didn't want her last moments lived in fear.

"WAKE UP NOW!" His words became more clearer, she felt her body shake from the hard kick. Then she felt him take off the restraints. But she was too weak, to hurt she couldn't move any part of her body.

He flipped her over on her back. He sat on the back of her. She felt him cut the shirt off her back, and then she felt it. That knife, slicing into her skin. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was carving into her back again. "Unlovable "

_No! No I'm not unlovable! Elliot loves me, I am loved! Elliot, I need Elliot!_

_---------------------------------_

Elliot stirred in his bed. He was waking up. He only had one thought on his mind, Olivia. He needed to know where she was. _Did they find her? Was she ok?_

He had to wake up. He needed answers. His eyes began to twitch.

"Daddy! Kathleen he's waking up!" Maureen called to her sister who was in the hall way. She ran into the room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They stood around his bed and held his hands.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Maureen? Kathleen? Is that you guys?" He said weakly.

"Yes Daddy! It's us! We're here for you!"

He squeezed there hands.

"Liv…?"

Maureen and Kathleen looked at each other. They didn't know what to say. They remembered what the doctor said about him becoming agitated.

Maureen spoke up, "She's ok Dad…" Kathleen gave her look.

"Where….Liv…where" He coughed out.

Maureen gave her sister a frantic look, she didn't know what to say.

"She's in another hospital" Kathleen jumped in.

"She's ok?" A smile came across his face. _She's ok, she's ok. Another hospital, they found her._

The girls waited in the hallway while the doctor examined Elliot.

"Hi girls, your Dad is going to be just fine. All his tests came back and are negative for serious head trauma, and internal bleeding…He will need to stay for at least a couple more days…Um girls…did you tell him that Olivia was ok?"

The girls looked at each other.

"It's ok, I think it was for the better. We don't want him agitated, but he's going to have to know the truth soon, ok?"

"Ok" The girls said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to call the Captain, I'll tell him about the situation"

--------------

The station house looked like a bomb had exploded in it. Munch, Fin and The Cap have not slept in three days. They were a wreck.

When ever they tried to get some shut eye, the thought of Olivia---out there somewhere with a physcopath woke them right up.

They had tracked down several leads, all leading to dead ends.

Melinda was working her tail off trying to give them sort of lead, but so far nothing had surfaced, except the fact that Olivia was in need of serious medical attention.

The Captain came storming out of his office. "Munch! Fin! I got something." Cragen ran up to there desks. "My friend at the 2-9 just called, they think they might know where Rick is hiding her." he was out of breath. "It's not much, but a former landlord of Rick's called the station. Rick just cashed his security deposit from three years ago. Bank of America, right next to there precinct."

"Where on it!" Munch and Fin took off.

"Wait!" The Cap stopped them.

"Forensics, go to Forensics, they already have the check and are running tests. Stay there until they are done!"

"Right" Fin said and they headed out.

DONKG DONKG

"Tell me something good," John said as they walked in the room.

"We got something, it's little, but it might help. The envelope that the suspect was carrying the check in. He threw it out, but the Detectives at the scene found it. It had dirt on it, as well as some blood. We found two types, one of them was Olivia's"

"So she's still alive" Munch said, as he finally a saw a small light of hope.

"It appears that way. Now for the dirt we found on the envelope. We found a small mineral, basdefiaca. Lucky for us it is pretty rare. It is normally only found near coal mines."

"Coal Mines? Are there even any around this area?" Fin asked.

"Already on it, I had my assistant research it, the fossils that came from these tests most likely came from the one located in Pennsylvania."

"PA? Holy shit Fin!"

"Rick's sister Amanda had a summer home in Pa"

They ran out of the room like no tomorrow.

----------

They arrived in Pa in less then hour.

They were mad as hell. They arrived at Amanda's summer home. It was already swarming with uniforms.

"What do you got for us?" Munch asked one of the detectives.

"She was here, she was definitely here, and recently. We found a bed in the basement, covered in blood. We also found this" The detective held up a gold necklace.

"It's hers" Munch said taking it into his hands, and holding it firmly.

"Any sign of her?" Fin asked.

"We're not done surveying the area. She has a lot of property, over 200 acres. Amanda, is in custody now being interviewed by our top detectives."

Munch and Fin headed outside to start searching the property.

------------------------------------

It had been 3 hours since Munch and Fin started surveying the area. Munch found it first.

"FIN! FIN! Over here!" He called to his partner, "This grass…it was recently disturbed."

Fin went to get some help.

They dug through the grass.

"It's a tunnel" Fin said. Both John and Fin jumped in with out even thinking about it. It was a long underground tunnel.

"OLIVIA! ARE YOU HERE! OLIVIA!" Munch shouted.

"''LIVA! WHERE ARE YOU BABY?" Fin yelled.

"Where close John, we're gonna get her back" Fin said consoling his partner.

--------------------------------------MEANWHILE!------------------------------

Olivia could barely move.

He's gone for now, she thought. If this was her time to escape it would be right now. She was very very weak, the longest she had been conscious since the accident was about 15 minutes. She wouldn't be able to go far.

She heard Rick say that he took her phone and gun. _Wait Liv…phone…not phones!_ She had two. Her old one and her new one! She kept the old one so she would have access to her phone book…but where? _Where was it? My Purse! In the back 'secret pocket!' _

It took all the strength she had, and she didn't have a lot. She managed to sit up. She could barely see due to her swollen eyes, but it was enough.

There was a nightstand next to her bed. She opened the drawer, and sure as shit her purse was there_. No way, too easy_ she thought. She grabbed it and searched, when she felt the metal object she almost passed out…_no fucking way!_

She hit 1 send. El's cell phone.

Ring! Ring! She was in tears! She barley had service, she could barley compose her self. She couldn't think, answer…answer El!

A sudden fear took a hold of her…what if he didn't make it?


	11. 11 The Call

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

Her arm dropped the phone. Her mouth hung open.

_He didn't make it. He would answer my cell… _

She broke inside. No injury, no cut, nothing could compare to the hurt she felt inside her heart. She picked up the phone held it to her chest as if it was him. She fell back on the bed in complete despair. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing. Her life was over, Elliot was dead. She became completely numb.

She heard some commotion up stairs. It was Rick, he was arguing with a girl. She couldn't make out the words. She didn't even try, she didn't care. She gave up inside, the fight was over, if Elliot was dead there was no point to living.

Rick rushed down the stairs. She heard him coming and hid the phone in her shorts. To her it was a piece of Elliot.

She could hear him breathing loudly he was frantic. He forcefully picked Olivia up and carried her out of the room.

She had no idea what was going on, she had blacked out again.

----------------------------------------

Elliot was dreaming of holding Olivia, close, safe in his arms when he was suddenly awaken. He opened his eyes in the hopes of seeing his Liv.

"Captain, Hey." El said trying to show how disappointed he was.

"Hello Elliot. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now that I know Olivia is ok." He said with a smile.

Don just smirked, "The Doctor tells me you can probably leave in a few days"

"Where is she? She's doing ok right?"

Don didn't say anything, he just smirked.

"Before I get to that, can I get you anything?"

"Um actually Yeah my cell phone. I think the nurses have it, I wanna call Kathy's to check up on the kids but I can't remember the number"

The Capt nodded, and walked out the door towards the nurses station.

He came back and handed the phone to Elliot who turned it on.

---------------------------------

"This tunnel goes on for miles." Munch said getting frustrated.

"She's in here, she's gotta be" Fin said as they trailed on.

"Olivia! Olivia! If you here give us a sign!" Munch screamed.

-----------------------

She started to stir again. Something was different, she could sense it. Her eyes opened.

_What the hell? Where am I now?_, Olivia thought. She looked around the room as best as she could, her vision was burry, but she could tell that she was somewhere else. She was on a cot, the room was stuffy, it was hard to breath.

She felt the metal object against her hip. _Elliot,_ she felt something deep inside her, she couldn't describe it. She had to try again. She dialed 1 send.

It was ringing again.

-----------

"Elliot, I have to tell you something, because I need your help" The Cap said. He didn't want to upset him, but he needed his help, Elliot knew more about the inter working's of Ricks mind then him.

BRING! BRING!

Elliot picked up the phone from the nightstand next to him. He looked at the number.

"Cap, it's Olivia, but it's her old cell number"

Dons eyes opened wide, any wider and they would have popped out his head.

"Stabler"

"El, is that you?" Her voice was weak, but her blood started to flow again and instantly went into fight mode, once she heard his voice. _He wasn't dead! He wasn't dead!_

"Olivia! How are you, it's so good to hear your voice!" Elliot said grinning ear to ear.

The Captain didn't know what to do.

"El…" She couldn't talk, she was so dizzy, and so hot. She knew she didn't have much time before she blacked out at again. "Help me, I can't go on much longer" She said in such a soft whisper Elliot wasn't sure he heard correctly. "Please hurry, please"

_What the FUCK! What was going on--_

"Elliot! Elliot! I have to tell you something" the Cap said reading Elliot's face of confusion "Ask her where she is! Ask her where she is!"

Without questioning the Captains orders Elliot asked her, "Liv, where are you, baby?"

He heard her sob on the other end, She was struggling to breath, he could hear her trying to catch her breath.

"I…don't …know…underground somewhere, Elliot your ok?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Stay with me baby, I'm right here."

"I'm gonna black out again---"

"Don't talk, don't waste your energy. Stay on the line Liv! Don't hang up, you hear me? Don't hang up!"

The Captain picked up his cell phone and started to walk out of the room while El talked to Liv. "I need to a trace on a call" He said as he reached the hallway.

"El, I lo…I love…you---------" It took every breath she had to say those words. And she blacked out again.

"I love you too Olivia...Olivia? Liv, listen to me, you hang in there! Where going to find you! Hang in there baby, Stay with me."

He had been on the phone for ten minutes so far, and Olivia hadn't said a thing. He could hear her struggle to breath. He kept talking to her. He told her about when he first realized he was in love with her. How beautiful she was, and smart, and funny.

He told the story about the Tom Petty concert. How it took all his courage to put his arms around her waist and dance with her. "You felt just as I had always imagined it. You were so warm and soft, I sang to you that night, I'll never forget it" He softly began singing, "_I keep crawling back to you---"_

------------------

She was dreaming again. The same one she had over and over. The Tom Petty concert. But this time it felt so real, she could hear Elliot's voice sing to her, she could feel his presence. He was so close to her.

---------

"Munch--There is light over there" Fin pointed over to the right.

They ran to towards the light. There was a door. It was locked.

They pounded on the door, "OLIVIA! OLIVIA! ARE YOU IN THERE?"

They didn't hear anything.

"She's gotta be in there" Munch said.

Fin took his gun and used the handle to pound the lock of the door.

They were in. They saw Olivia collapsed in the bed, pale and what appeared to be bleeding to death.

"Oh My God! Olivia are you alright!" John asked her.

Fin saw that she was clutching a phone. He grabbed it from her weak embrace.

"Hello, Who is this?" Fin said.

"Fin! IT'S ELLIOT! YOU FOUND HER!"

"Elliot! Is that you? Yeah we got her. We gotta get her out of here, I have to let you go"

"No! Give the phone back to Liv" Elliot said desperately.

He did, he put the phone up to Olivia's ear and placed her hand around it. He then scooped her up they ran out of the room.

_We got her! She's safe now!_ Munch thought.

"We need to get her to a hospital and NOW!" Fin said to John.

"Elllllll----" Olivia said half unconscious. "I luh uoo."

------------------------------------------------

Munch and Fin got Olivia to the closest hospital. She still was unconscious when they brought her in.

They had been waiting for any sort of word on Olivia. Time was going by so slowly.

"She looked so pale" Munch said with his hand on his knees and his head down.

"I know, she was covered in blood" He said looking down. Fin was also covered in her blood from carrying her.

"Detectives," The doctor called to them. Munch and Fin stood up, hearts in there hands.

"We just got Detective Benson into surgery" The Doctor said.

"Is she going to be alright?" Fin asked.

"She has serious head trauma, along with internal bleeding, combined with the fact that she wasn't receiving professional medical care---" The doctor stopped when he saw the looks of John and Fin's faces.

"I'm sorry, Detectives but we won't have any answers until she's out of surgery, I'll let you know as soon as I hear something" And with that she walked away.

"We have to call the Cap, and let him know what is going on"

-----------------------------

Elliot was upset that he had been kept in the dark about Olivia. However the fact that she was safe eased his rage. He was hurting though. He needed to see her. To be with her. But she was miles away at another hospital, and no one knows what her condition is.

"This is hell" He told the Cap who was sitting with him.

"I know. But we have to keep faith. She's strong Elliot, she come through."

Elliot just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He couldn't tell the Captain this of course. But he needed to see her.

"I have to be there, I have to get transferred to her hospital"

"Elliot, you know that can't happen. Don't worry as soon as we possibly can we will bring her back" Cragen told him.

_Poor Elliot, I think he blames himself. I've never seen him so upset, so lost. He's pretty scared about his partner, his best friend._ The Cap thought.

------------------

The next few days were complete hell for the SVU squad. Rick's sister still had not given him up. Which meant he was still out there. But worse then that, Olivia had not woken up yet. The Doctors thought she would be awake by now, but she still laid there, limp in her bed.

John and Fin stayed in PA. When they were not at the hospital they were trying to catch Rick, track down leads, talk to neighbors.

The hardest part of the days were calling Elliot and telling him 'no change'.

Elliot felt lost. The fact that he was here, and she was there was tearing him up inside. He wanted so much to just hold her, touch her, for heavens sake he just wanted to see her.

He was getting discharged today. And despite Captins orders he was going to PA, and there was nothing, anyone could do to stop him.

Don knew that the moment Elliot was discharged he would want to see his partner.

Elliot was packing his things when he heard the Captain say something.

"I'm coming with you Elliot"

"Huh?"

"I'm coming with you, C'mon don't give me that look, I know the moment you step out of this hospital you are going to see her. I want to see her to Elliot. I'm coming with you"


	12. 12 Soul Mates

CHAPTER 12

"John! Fin!" Don called to them as they walked up to them. "Any word?"

"Elliot? You shouldn't be here? Are you ok?" John asked.

"I need to see her, is she allowed visitors?" Elliot asked ignoring John.

"Yeah, But El…" John looked down. How could he tell his friend about the condition she was in.

"It's ok John, I just need to see her"

He nodded. "Room 323, down the hall and take a left."

Elliot sprinted down the hall.

He walked into the room. He was over come by his emotions. Instant tears swelled his eyes. He walked up to her and picked up her hand and kissed it.

"I'm hear Liv, I'm right here. You have to wake up, you have to. I need to see those chocolate brown eyes of yours, please Liv, Please…"

He broke down, uncontrollable sobbing.

Don was standing at the doorway. He just stood there and watched.

Elliot's sobs brought tears to the old man's eyes.

"I told you I would always come back to you, now you gotta come to me liv. Please I can't live without you. You're my soul mate. You're my everything." he continued to cry.

_Soul mate? Did Elliot just call Olivia his soul mate? No. I must have heard wrong. _The Capt thought. He walked back down the hallway. Seeing Elliot like that, seeing Olivia like that…he needed some air.

"Hey John, can I talk to you for a minute?" Don asked him

"Yeah sure, anything, what do you need?"

"Elliot, and Olivia…is there anything…between them that I should know about…you know on a personal level."

"Hells if I know. I've been trying to pry it out of him for years. He's not talking."

"Really. Hmmm." And he dropped the subject.

_If they were more then partners John would know. All of a sudden I felt really bad. It hit me. Olivia and Elliot were in love with each other. Hell, I saw it everyday; and because of there job they couldn't be together._

He never respected them more, but also felt horrible for them. Being in love with someone but not able to act on it. And now this…if she dies and they never got tell each other…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She felt something, like a spark inside her stomach. She had to wake up. She had to. She felt Elliot's presence. He was there, she could feel it. It took everything she had to try and open her eyes. It was blurry, but she saw that face, the face she loved, the face of her soul mate.

"Ellll." She said barely audible.

"Liv! Liv! YOU'RE AWAKE! Oh my God, Liv. You scared me." He was over come by emotions. "Don't ever leave me again"

She squeezed his hand.

"I'm going to get the doctor" Elliot kissed her hand and ran out of the room. "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!" This time when the tears fell they were out of happiness.

The doctor came in to examine her, "You'll have to wait outside" The doctor told him.

"No, no way. I'm never leaving her again." He said looking at Olivia.

"Sss, k…El…stay" Olivia managed to get out.

"Ok Detective Stabler you can stay"

EOEOEOEOOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOOE

When the Doctor was done, he asked if he could speak to Elliot outside.

"This is good news Detective. She really responded to you. To be honest, I don't think she would have came out of it, if she didn't hear your voice.

Elliot's eyes watered.

"You love her don't you?" The doctor asked.

"With all my heart." El replied not skipping a beat.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

It had been a week since Olivia was found. Elliot did not leave Olivia for a second. He was deeply afraid to for two reasons. Number one, Rick was still out there, and she would never be safe until he was behind bars. Number two, he realized how fragile life is, and how quickly time can be taken from you. He wanted to spend ever passing second with her, for the rest of his life.

Olivia was making progress. When she came in she had serious internal bleeding, but the Doctors were able to stop it before it caused too much damage. The trauma to her head was what worried them the most. She was still loosing consciousness every now and again. They didn't know why. She was also getting sick, at first they thought it was from the internal bleeding but they ran dozens of test, each one coming to the conclusion that it was not caused by that.

She was in good spirits. With Elliot by her side she was able to fight, no amount of pain mattered, because Elliot was there.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

The Cap walked over the Munch and Fin's desk. Munch just hung up the phone.

"Tell me some good news" Don demanded.

"Olivia's well enough to get transferred back to NY. Elliot said she was being Mercy Flighted this afternoon. They still don't know what is causing her to pass out though."

"Well maybe the Doctors here will be able to figure it out"

"That's what Elliot said"

"Call me as soon as the land" Don said heading back to his office.


	13. 13 NY's Finest

CHAPTER 13

"Welcome to New York's Finest Hospital Ms. Benson" One of the Doctors said.

"Please, call me Olivia." She said with a smile.

"Alright, Olivia. You are in good hands. We got all your information, and we have the best medical team here at this Hospital. You seem to have made a speedy recovery thus far. From the looks of it, you will probably only need to be here for a week or so. As I'm sure you know, the only thing that is making us concerned is your passing out. Our team is going to run some more tests to make sure nothing was looked over. Do you have any questions?"

"None at this time, Thanks." She looked at Elliot, who was holding her hand.

The doctor saw the look that she gave him. He asked Elliot "Do you have any questions about your wife's condition?"

They both laughed out loud. Elliot said with a huge smile, "I just want to make sure my_ wife_, is comfortable" He said smirking.

"Ok, well I'm going to leave you two alone. One of the nurses will be in soon to take some blood."

"Thanks Doc" Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at Elliot who climbed up on her bed a laid next to her. "Hmmm…how disoriented was I that I forgot my own wedding?" She laughed.

He kissed her forehead.

The nurse entered. "Hello, I'm Nurse Mabel. I just need to take some blood from you."

Elliot went to get off the bed.

"No that's ok Sir, you can stay, I just need her arm" She winked at him.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Cap, there here." Munch said walking into the Captains office.

"Great give me five minuets to finish these files and then we'll go."

Since Elliot and Olivia were both gone, they were falling far behind. However thanks to the great detectives at the Brooklyn and Bronx SVU, they offered to take a bunch of cases for them. They had been really great to them since the accident. They would send breakfast over daily.

They all new Olivia and Elliot, and felt like they were part of there extended family. They told the Capt it felt like one of there own.

"Ok John, Fin let's go." The Cap said coming out of his office.

They arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Casey.

"Hi Case" John said first.

"Hi guys. I just spoke with the Doctor, and nurse is in there now doing some tests, and then we can go see her." She said nervously.

"You alright Casey?" Cragen said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" A tear fell from her cheek. "I was just so worried for so long, and she's finally here, and she's going to be ok. She's my best friend and I thought…well I didn't think she was going to make it? Isn't that awful?"

"You can't help the way you feel Case, but she's going to be alright. She's fine" Munch said hugging her.

"Thanks John."

The nurse came out, and walked over to them. "You can go see her now" She said as she checked her pager and ran off.

They walked into Olivia's room.

"Hey Guys!" She called out, and thanked God that Elliot had to use the bathroom. What would they do if they found them cuddling?

"Hi Olivia" They said in unison.

"You look much better Liv" Fin said to her.

"Thanks Fin" She said with her famous smile.

"Do you need anything?" Casey asked.

"No I'm fine. It's good to see you Case, I got your flowers, they were beautiful, thank you so much"

"It was nothing really. I'm just glad you're back in NY. I missed my best friend"

"Thanks Case, I missed you too."

The gang talked for about an hour, before the doctors came in and said Olivia needed her rest.

"We'll see you tomorrow Liv" They all said.

"C'mon Elliot" The Capt said to El, who looked like he wasn't going anywhere.

He looked at Olivia, mouthed to her so no one could see, "I'll be right back."

She nodded.

Elliot walked out of her room.

"I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer" He told the Cap.

"Elliot, the Doctor said we had to go"

"I know, but I know how to sweet talk them, I just can't leave her until he that sonofabitch is off the streets"

"Elliot you have to stop doing this to yourself. Now come one, let me take you home and get you some dinner"

"No." He said strongly. "I'm not leaving. Don't you understand that we are all she has? She doesn't have a family" His eyes began to water. "She has _no_ family. If that was you in there, you would have family member's lined up in this hallway trying to see you. She doesn't have that. Do you know how frighten she must be in there? How lonely she must feel? I'm not leaving."

The Captain sighed. "You're right Elliot. Sometimes I forget. I can't imagine what it is like to be Olivia sometimes. Elliot, stay with her. I'm sorry." He patted Elliot on the back and walked down the long hallway.

Elliot walked back into the room, just in time to hear the Doctor Say, "Well we found out what is causing you to pass out, you're Pregnant."


	14. 14 Realization

Chapter 14

Elliot saw Olivia's jaw drop. His did too. And then she looked up and saw him.

Her eyes began to water, "How far along--?"

"About two weeks, which is why the Doctors in PA probably didn't catch it"

"Can we have some time alone?" Elliot said causing the Doctor to turn around.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. If you need anything just page one of the nurses." He said and walked out.

Elliot looked at Olivia. Neither one of them spoke. They sat there in silence.

Finally Elliot broke the tension. "Liv---he said two weeks…"

"Yeah I know, which means it would be…"

"Mine" He finished.

"What if it's not El…What if ---" She began to bawl. He sat up on the bed next to her and cried in his chest. He stroked her hair.

"And if it's yours…do you even want another child, El?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? Olivia," He moved her chin so that he could look in her eyes, "I want 100 children with you."

She cried again. "But---what if it's not?"

"It's mine, Liv…even if it isn't, I, we will raise the child like it is mine."

"I can't believe this is happening. I should be so happy, I'm going to be a Mom, but I'm horrified. What if I become my mother El? What if I can't love it?"

"Olivia! Are you crazy! You are nothing like your mother. You are going to love this baby, I know you. I've seen you with children Olivia you are so great with them. You are going to make a wonderful mother." He placed his hands on her belly.

"There are so many things to worry about though. I mean if you are the father what about our jobs, there is just no way…"

"Listen to me, don't worry about those things. I will figure something out. Let me worry about that. You just worry about that little baby growing inside you. K?" He said placing his lips against hers.

"K"


	15. 15 Whose your Daddy?

CHAPTER 15

Elliot cuddled with Olivia the whole night. He woke up early, and stepped outside the hospital to make a call. He needed advice, big time.

"Munch"

"Hi John, it's Elliot, can you meet me at the hospital cafeteria, I really need some advice"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything OK? Is it Liv?"

"She's fine, but something happened. Don't tell anyone"

"I'll be there in 20."

"Thanks John" And Elliot hung up.

Elliot walked back into Olivia's room. She was still sleeping. He wrote her a note incase she woke up before he got back.

Liv-

Had to run some errands.

I'll be back soon.

If you need anything, call me.

El

He really wanted to write Love, El. But he had to be careful, he didn't know who might come to visit.

He needed to talk to Liv's Doctor. He saw him walk out of a room. He ran up to him.

"Hey Elliot." The Doctor said, "Is everything ok?" He looked panicked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I have some questions though, about her pregnancy."

"Go ahead, I have a few minutes."

"Well, are you positive that she is two weeks along?"

"Well, there is no guarantee. The fetus is that of about two weeks, but there is always a few days give or take."

"Ok, and you are familiar with her situation right?" Elliot asked.

"yes. I understand the reason she might want to terminate. Not many woman carry out there pregnancy after being raped."

"She's going to keep it, Doc." He said almost offended. "But my question is about the birth certificate."

"You don't want his name on it…"

"Would you?"

"Never."

"So then can another name be put on there?" Elliot asked shyly.

"Normally the woman would put, unknown. But I understand how that looks, so if there was a significant other in the woman's life, they would put that name down."

"And that's legal?" Elliot asked wide eyed.

"Given the circumstances, yes."

"Thanks Doc, you've been a great help." Elliot said and walked away with a smile on his face.

He walked down towards the Cafeteria.

He stood in line to order.

"3 bagels with cream cheese, and 3 coffees regular--shit! No, two regular, one decaf." It hit him, Olivia was having a baby! He got a small tear in his eye.

He sat down at a table and read a paper that was on the table until John got arrived two minutes later.

"Hey Elliot."

"Hi John, thanks for coming" He said passing a bagel and coffee towards him.

John looked at the cup marked, decaf. "Decaf? What's up with that?"

"It's for Liv."

"Olivia does not drink Decaf, Elliot!"

"Yeah," He laughed. "Well she has to now. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"She went mad? It's these hospitals, they do that to you" John laughed.

"No John. She's pregnant"

John almost spat his coffee everywhere. "WHAT?"

"Olivia, she's having a baby. That's why she kept passing out. The doctors told her yesterday after you guys left."

"Wow…That is so…I mean, talk about following in your mothers footsteps…I'm sorry El, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but who said it was Ricks…" Elliot looked down at his coffee.

"Wha--ahh….WHAT!"

"The baby, there is a chance that…" Elliot got cut off

"You're not saying…"

Elliot nodded.

"Yours? The baby could be yours?" John said through his dark tinted glasses.

"That's what I'm saying"

"Wow, this is a lot of information to process." John said.

"You're telling me!" Elliot laughed.

"What are you going to do? I mean if it's yours?"

"It's mine, even if it isn't…I'm going to be the father of that child, even if the DNA says it's not."

"But what about your jobs? What are you going to do? The IAB…they'll have your badges"

"That's why I need your help John. I spoke with the doctors. They said that in cases like this, the mother, if she has a significant other, they can put that name on the birth certificate…."

"Elliot, think about what your doing. I mean, really think about this."

"I love her John. I want this baby. I want Liv with me, always…"

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were that serious. To be honest I sort of just thought you were…you know, just ---"

"Just having a good time?" Elliot laughed. "No John, it's way more then that."

"I'm so happy for you guys. I mean it's about damn time. You really click."

"So how do I do this with out us getting in trouble?"

John brought his hand to his face, he needed a minute to think. "Well, I think it all depends on who the father of the baby is."

"yeah…"

"Yeah."

"Well John, thanks for talking to me. It was eating me up inside. I had to tell someone. But I better go see if Liv is awake. Remember --don't say anything about anything. Especially about Olivia being pregnant. We have a lot of details to work out."

"Your secret is safe with me Elliot. Good Luck to you. I gotta go to the house, pump out some paperwork. Give Liv my best"

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Hey you're awake!" Elliot said as he walked into Olivia's room.

"You're back! Good, I thought of something, and I think it might work. It's going to be hard, real hard, but it just might be the only way." She said at a rate of 100 mph, her chocolate brown eyes beaming.

"Shoot."

"Ok… First, are you sure, I mean absolutely, positively sure you want this baby, even, even if it is not yours?" She looked deeply into his baby blues, afraid of his answer.

"You know I do, Liv. That is our child in there. I can feel it. I feel it here" He said as he took her hand and placed it over his heart.

This small gesture made Olivia's eyes water. "Ok then, we put your name on the birth certificate, no matter what. We tell everyone that it is Ricks, and given my family history, I don't think anyone would object. I know it will be hard, if it really is yours, and we have to tell everyone it's not, but I think it's the only way we can be together, and keep our jobs. Plus everyone outside of work will know that the baby is really yours….Am I talking crazy or are you buying any of this."

He smiled at her. "Liv, great minds must think alike, because I had the same idea."

"So, so your agreeing?" A tear fell from her eye. She didn't think Elliot would agree.

"Yes" He gave her a hug.

"Do you think we can pull it off?" she asked.

"There's not a doubt in my mind."

She kissed his lips. "There is still one question at hand…"

"And what might that be?" He asked

"How do we get the test with out raising suspicions?"

"Riiight…" He thought about it for a minute. "I got it! But only if you are willing…"

She nodded, "Go on."

"Do you trust Melinda? She could perform the test off the record…"

"I trust her enough. She did my HIV test off the record…but that means she would know…about us" Olivia said.

"I know, but she doesn't have an obligation to tell on us…"

"How soon do you think she could do the test?"

"I'll call her." He kissed her on lips.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot was reading Olivia today's paper, when Melinda showed up.

"Olivia, It's so good to see you. You had us all worried" She said sympathetically.

Olivia smiled at her.

"Melinda, I'm glad you could make it" Elliot said to her.

"Anything for you guys. Now, why do you need my help?"

Olivia and Elliot both took a deep breath.

"First off, what ever we say is in complete confidence, it is top, top secret, and no one, **_no one_** can know what happens." Elliot said.

"Have I ever let you guys down before? Now out with it"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God, Olivia, Congratu---ah…" It hit her, It was Ricks baby, the guy who abused her. What do you say to that? Can you say congratulations?

"It's ok Melinda, I'm very happy about this. The thing is…is that, well there is a chance that it might not be Ricks…" She said looking over at Elliot. "And, as you can imagine, I would really like to know who the actual father is. I was hoping you could run a DNA sample."

"Of course, anything. But I will need a DNA sample of one of the fathers…and since Rick…well, I will need the other guys sample."

"And here's where things get complicated…" Olivia said.

"Do you know the other prospective father, fathers?" Melinda asked, wondering if Olivia was a little loosely goosey..

"Oh yeah, I know him." She smiled looking at Elliot. Both of them had smirks on there faces. He was holding her hand...

Melinda's eyebrows furrowed. "Nooo…" _Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? No way, there is no way that Elliot and Olivia…no way. _She thought about it for minute. _Well it wouldn't be that inconceivable…I mean they were constantly flirting, and fighting..._

They were giving each other love sick puppy eyes. She thought she was going to be sick. "Are you telling me, that you, (she pointed to Elliot) and you (points to Olivia) are…"

They both nodded.

"So what your saying is that you two…you are"

"Yes" Elliot said.

"So you are telling me that---"

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, "Melinda, were together."

"Wow…I think I need to sit down."

Elliot helped her into a chair. He smiled at Olivia.

"I'm sorry, it's just, not what I was expecting…I mean I should have known, it was so obvious, but---" Melinda said to them.

Melinda collected herself. "Ok, well then. I will need to run some test on your guys."


	16. 16 Homecoming

CHAPTER 16

"Morning Munch" Fin said as John sat down smiling. "What's up with you? You get lucky or somefing?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Then why are you smiling so early in the God Damn Morning, you're making me sick man"

Munch just laughed. "Nothing, nothing" He said and got up to get himself some coffee.

"Hey Cap, need a refill?" John asked Don who was holding out his mug.

"Please. Thanks Munch. What's with that smirk on your face?"

"Nothing…trust me you don't want to know"

"You're right. I don't want to know." The Cap smiled at him and walked out.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was the next day, Olivia was just given her release papers. She was waiting for Elliot to bring the car around.

Her hands were on her belly. _I can't believe I'm going to have a baby! It's Elliot's, I can feel it. I can feel him inside me. _

He came in and kissed her on the lips and placed his hand on hers.

"Ok we're all set! Ready to go home, Liv?"

"You betcha--wait? El…where is home?"

He laughed, "oh yeah! Well your apartment is still under construction. But mine, is up and ready. Is that ok?"

"It's great, I just didn't want to go back to the Cap's…I really don't want to hide being with you right now."

"Me either."

He carried her up to his apartment, and set her down on the couch.

"Thank you El, you're the best!"

His phone rang. "Stabler…Hi Melinda? You do? That fast? You're the greatest. So what was the result?"

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off Elliot.

"really…oh…and you're sure." His face turned white, and the smile that was there faded.

Olivia's eyes got blurry with tears. _No, it was Elliot's! Not Ricks! No!_

"Thanks for everything Melinda…We really appreciate it." He hung up the phone and sat down to Olivia who sobbed in his chest.

"I'm sorry Liv…"

She couldn't breath.

"I just really thought... I felt it inside, I thought it my first mothers instinct." she cried out. "You're not the father?"

"No…..AHHHH JUST KIDDING!" His smile came back full force! "I'M THE DAD! ME LIV! WE'RE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER!"

She slapped him across the chest! "You JERK!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! This is great Liv!"

"You're the Dad? For sure? You're not lying to me?"

"Olivia, I'm not lying" He looked right into her eyes, "You can call Melinda back right now if you want"

"no…I trust you! I knew it! I felt it, you know? I knew you were father. Oh El! I'm so happy!"

They engaged in passionate kiss. "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine" She said pulling him back into there passionate kiss.

"I'm so happy, Liv." He said staring into her eyes.

"Make love to me El"

"Really? Are you sure, I mean you just got released. You're still hurting." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Elliot, I'm positive, now make love to me right now." He scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He helped her bring her shirt up over her head. She had bruising and stitches along her side. He kissed her belly, and worked his way up to her breasts. She let out a small moan. He then took off his clothes. They made love, very carefully. He was so gentle not wanting to hurt her.

When they were finished he kissed her lips and placed his hands on her belly. "I love you Olivia"

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit! Who could that be?" Elliot asked.

"Oh my God, we have to get dressed" She said. Trying to put her clothes back on. But unable to because of the pain.

"Don't Liv, I'll help you!" Elliot said half in his shirt.

They finally had there clothes on, and he carried Olivia back to the couch and opened the door.

"Captain. What's up?" He said panicking. The smell of sweat and sex was all over him. He wasn't even sure if his outfit matched!

"What took you so long?" Don asked.

"Was helping Olivia change her bandages"

"Oh. How is she doing?" He asked.

"She's good, Come in, say hello."

The Cap nodded and walked in.

"Hello Olivia, who you feeling?"

"I feel great. Thanks Cap" She said also panicked. She felt as if her Dad had just walked in on her. Her face was definitely flushed, she could feel it.

"You look good" He said suspiciously.

"Why do I get the feeling something is going on here?" Don asked his two detectives.

"Huh? Nothings going on? Why would you think something was going on?" Elliot said a little too fast, and little to panicked.

"Tell me now, Elliot. Is there something I should know about you two?"

The both looked at each other and gave out a deep breath.

"Captain, actually there is something you need to know." Olivia said.

"I thought so. Now tell me" He knew they were doing it! He knew it!

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said in one breath.

"What? Oh my God. Olivia…are you ok?" _Damn, wrong again! _Don thought.

"Wow, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?"

"Don't be sorry, and I'm going to keep it" Olivia said smiling at Elliot.

"I understand. You're a brave girl Olivia. You have nothing but my utmost respect." He said smiling at her.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to do it with out Elliot. You see Cap, and you might not like this idea, but to be honest, it's not your choice to make, you don't know what it's like…"

Don's face was puzzled, "huh?"

"You don't know what it is like not knowing who you're father is, and more then that, you don't know what it is like to live your life, knowing your father is a rapist. I don't want that for my baby. I won't allow him or her, to be raised with that hanging over there head. I won't Cap, I won't do it."

Don was still confused. "I wouldn't expect you too…"

"What I'm trying to get at Cap is that…" She took a deep breath. "That's why, my best friend here…" She grabbed Elliot's hand, "Is going to be the father."

Don felt like he was hit by a bus! "What did you just say?"

"There is no one else Don. I don't have any family, and let's face it this job doesn't allow me to have any friends. My options are limited…I want my baby to have 2 parents!"

"And you agreed to this!" The Cap said looking at Elliot.

"I suggested it." he said looking at Olivia's belly. "I'm not going to let her bring this child up on her own. Lot's of people do this now a days. I'm going to love this baby like it was my own" He said squeezing Olivia's hand, trying hard not to smirk.

"They've gone crazy" Don said out loud. "How is this even going to work? Don't you think the baby is going to find it weird that Mom and Dad aren't together? That they don't live together?"

"Well we haven't worked out all of the details yet, but---"

"Wow" Don interrupted. "What about the IAB?"

"Well what about them? We're not together. We haven't done anything wrong." Elliot said.

"Yeah…that is true. Ok…I need to think about this. Listen, don't tell anyone about your little idea here. I have a friend who works for the IAB. Let me talk to him and see if this will even fly. OK?"

"Ok" They both said.

"Olivia, Congrats once again. I'll call you guys later when I hear something."

"Those kids have lost there fucking minds!" Elliot heard the Cap say as he walked out.

He sat beside Olivia on the couch.

"It's going to work Liv." He said kissing her on the lips.

"I know" She said looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, Don is going to think that this child is that monsters---"

He kissed her deeply, and cuddled her in his arms. "Don't worry about that Liv."

"Hey El? What are we going to tell your kids----?"


	17. 17 Dinner with the kids

CHAPTER 17-Dinner with the Kids

"Hey El? What are we going to tell your kids----?"

"The truth Liv…we tell them the truth" He said giving her a soft kiss.

"They're going to hate me" She said frowning.

"Liv! My kids love you! Are you kidding me? They are going to be so happy! Just wait and see. I promise, everything is going to be alright"

Olivia sighed, 'yeah right' she thought.

"How about I invite them over for dinner tonight, and we tell them?" He asked her

"Are sure you want to do this? This is a huge, HUGE step El…" She said softly.

"Olivia Benson, I love you. My kids just want there father to be happy. And you Olivia, You make me happy. You make me whole, you make me want to become a better person." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"When you get so sweet Stabler?" She said kissing his lips.

EOEOEOEOEOEOE

Elliot made dinner while Liv rested. She was tired, but she was more nervous about telling Elliot's kids about them. She laid on the bed thinking the worst.

But then she placed her hands on her belly. There was a baby growing in there. A smile appeared on her face. She got up and changed into something comfortable, yet nice.

When she came out Elliot was setting the table. "Need a hand?" She asked with one of her incredible smiles.

"Hey, you're up! No I'm almost done, besides you need to take it easy. Sit down k?" He said as placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alright. When are the kids coming?" She asked as she slowly sat down on the couch.

"They should be here in about half an hour. Are you still nervous?" He asked as he put the glasses around the table.

"A little. I think we should go over what we tell them…maybe we shouldn't tell them about the baby yet. Maybe we should just tell them about us first…" She said looking into the TV that wasn't on.

"I think that is a good idea. But we will have to tell them eventually Liv…" He said knowing her only too well.

She cracked a smile.

Elliot was all done. He came into the living room and sat down next to Liv. He took her hand and placed it in his. "Everything is going to be alright Liv. I can feel it" He said as he kissed her on the lips.

His kiss became more passionate with every passing second.

There was something about the way El kissed her. Every single time it sent shock waves through her body. It also made her feel complete, whole. Like that missing piece of the puzzle just snapped into place.

They stopped so they could get some oxygen. "If my kids weren't on their way…" He said to her with his bedroom eyes.

"AnimEL!" She teased.

"Ah man! I thought you forgot about that!" He laughed.

"Me forget? You know me better then that Stabler!"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" He asked looking into her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. The kids were here. Elliot got up and gave them all hugs. Olivia took a deep breath and slowly got up.

Maureen and Kathy came up to her and hugged her gently.

"Olivia, I am so glad you are alright. We said prayers every night in hopes of your safe return" Maureen said to her.

"Yeah, Dickie and Lizzie didn't even put up a fight when we had to go to Church. They said they need to go to pray for Liv" Kathleen said.

Olivia was overwhelmed by what she just heard. _God, Elliot has the greatest kids._ She thought. Her eyes watered a little. "Thank you guys, that was very sweet of you" She said to them.

"Ahhh Don't cry Liv!" Maureen said giving Olivia another gentle hug.

They all sat down and had dinner. When they were all done eating Elliot and Kathleen cleared the dishes. Olivia took a deep breath. She knew that the moment was coming. They were going to tell his children about there relationship.

When they were done clearing the table Elliot brought out a chocolate pie that Maureen brought. As they were dishing it out Elliot started to tell them.

"Well guys, as you all know, Olivia and I are partners, and good friends…best friends" He said smiling at her. "And we care deeply about each other…" He looked around the table to try and read there faces. "and sometimes when bad things happen to people, something good comes out too---"

"Oh God Dad! Just say it already!" Kathleen said loudly.

"Yeah jeez Daddy we already know anyway" Dickie said.

"What are you talking about? Know what? You know?" He said looking at his four children.

"That you and Olivia are in love with each other. And have finally admitted it!" Maureen spoke up smiling at the two of them.

"You know?" Olivia said softly.

"Oh please! Liv, you should have seen Daddy in the hospital when you were…missing. He was badly hurt, but he didn't even care, all he could think about was you. All we talked about was you. I'm just glad he finally told you!" Maureen said smiling.

"So you guys are ok with this? Olivia and I dating?"

"as long as you're happy Dad, and Olivia is safe, we couldn't be happier" Kathleen said beaming at Liv.

"You're not mad at me then?" Liv said, eyes watering again.

"God no! You thought we were going to hate you? Ahhh Liv!" Maureen said getting up and hugging Olivia for the third time today.

Then Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie all got up and gave there father and Olivia hugs.

For the next two hours they played board games. Olivia was having a great time. All of a sudden though, she felt her stomach…_oh boy!_ she thought and ran to the bathroom.

Elliot's eyes grew large when he saw Olivia dash off to the bathroom. She had gotten very pale. He got up and headed towards the bathroom.

He knocked on the door, "Liv, baby you alright?"

He heard a very faint whisper, "fine…"

When he heard her insides come up and splash down in the toliet, he opened the door.

He got a wash cloth and wiped the vomit off of her mouth. He got another wash cloth and placed it behind her neck.

"You know, if you didn't like my cooking you could have just told me" He said kidding to her.

She smiled, "I'll never understand why they call it morning sickness!"

He helped her up and they headed back out to the living room.

When it was time for the kids to leave they all said there goodbyes and hugged there Dad and Olivia.

When Maureen hugged Olivia she whispered into her ear, "Congratulations Liv"


	18. 18 Caught

CHAPTER 18--caught.

Elliot looked at his beautiful partner. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist kissing her neck softly. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." He said between smooches.

"You're kids are so great El. This baby, is so lucky to have you as a Dad." She said as both there hands rubbed her belly.

He turned her around so he could look into her eyes, "The baby is lucky to have a mother like you too, Liv." He kissed her passionately.

Her eyes began to water, "We're not going to be safe until he's behind bars." She said worriedly.

"I know. But I'm going to protect you; and we are going to find him. We are."

He wiped her tears away.

"You want a glass of water?" He asked her while taking a glass from the cabinet.

"Love one," She said as she scooted herself up on the kitchen counter.

Elliot handed her the glass of water and watch her take a sip. She passed it back to him so he could take a sip also. She knew he wanted one too. He took a sip and set it down on the counter next to Olivia.

He walked up to her and placed himself between her legs and kissed her seductively on the lips. His hands started to unbutton her shirt and he kissed her neck down to her breast. Olivia leaned her head back and let out a small moan of pleasure. She wrapped on leg around his waist. Elliot took his hand and softly rubbed it all the way up her thigh. She bit down on his neck…

BRIING! BRIIIING! Elliot's phone started to go off. He reached for his phone without breaking away from his partner. Olivia seductively kissed Elliot's neck, and up along his jaw line to his ear and back down to his neck again.

"Stabler" He moaned out unintentionally.

"Elliot, It's Don…what's wrong?"

He took a step back from Olivia so he wasn't distracted by her actions.

"What? Nothing. What's up?" He said as he looked up at Olivia, who was giving him a little strip tease. She was unbuttoning the rest of shirt and looking at Elliot licking her luscious lips with a devilish grin.

"Listen we just got Ricks medical records and I want to show them to you. Pretty interesting stuff. I thought you would to see them right away."

Elliot was trying to listen to every word the Captain was saying, but he couldn't stop his deep stare at Olivia. He wanted to hang up the phone immediately and take Olivia right there…

"Elliot! Are you even listening to me! Did you hear what I said? Do you want me to bring you the file?" Don asked getting annoyed.

"uh huh" Elliot said drooling over Olivia.

Now Olivia had jumped down from counter and pulled Elliot into her. She began to suck on his neck, and then she took Elliot's free hand and placed it on her ass.

_Oh God! Say anything, say anything to get Don off this phone right now! _He thought. "Sounds good Cap." He said as he threw the phone down on the counter with out even knowing what the hell he said, and devoured Olivia's mouth.

Don hung up the phone annoyed. _What the fuck is going on over there? _He thought as he grabbed his keys and the file then headed for Elliot's.

"What did the Cap say?" Olivia asked when they came up for air.

"He wants me to look over some file or something, I couldn't really pay attention…you were distracting me!" He said while moving them to the bedroom with his body.

When they stumbled upon the bed they didn't waste any time getting down to business. His clothes came off faster then they could say, "s-v-u"

He was gliding inside of her, watching her reaction in extreme pleasure.

"Oh my God El…" Was all she was able to get out. The amount of pleasure that was running through her blood right now was way more the words could describe.

"No Liv, it's you. You do this to me. I don't ever want to stop" He said as he started to thrust her a little harder, and a little faster.

They were both panting, unable to speak. They let there bodies do all the talking.

Elliot was unable to contain himself any longer, "Olivia! Liv….Oh My GOOOD, Liv!" He said with each pounding thrust.

"El, I know! Elliot! Please! God!...OH MY GOD EL!" She screamed, like Elliot unable to control herself.

They hadn't yet finished when they heard the door knock.

"Ignore it" Elliot said as he crashed into her harder.

The knock got louder, "El no, don't go, please finish…please….God" She said in complete ecstasy.

He kissed her hard on the lips. The knock became louder…it was more of a pounding this time.

"Oh God…Liv…Liv!" He said just beginning to climax

"What are we going to do?" She said eyes rolling behind her head.

"We…ahhh…have (Jesus Liv!) to answer it!"

"Just two more minutes…God El please…hurry…" She said moving her body with his.

They finally came together…he collapsed on top of her, completely out of breath.

"I can't even move" She said to him.

They heard the knock again. El kissed Liv hard on the lips, put on some clothes and went to answer the door.

"Cap? Hey what are you doing here?" He asked completely confused. Not to mention still in Cloud Liv. His face was still flushed, and sticky sweat still pouring out of him.

"What the hell is going on here Elliot?" Don demanded.

"What? Nothing …why?"

"I know that look Elliot" Don said looking disappointed at his detective.

"Cap, your confused. There is no look, besides the fact that you just woke me out of a deep slumber" he lied.

"So you went to bed after I told you I was coming over?" The Cap said shredding Elliot's statement.

"You said you were coming over?" He said embarrassed.

"Elliot, Be honest with me…I'm not an idiot." The Cap said wanting Elliot to tell him about Olivia and him.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Cap" Elliot lied again.

"Really, you have no idea what I'm talking about" The Cap said looking down at the floor….at Olivia's button down that was just lying in the middle of the floor.

Elliot sees the Cap look at her shirt, he says the first thing that comes to his mind, "Liv, she can be such a slob sometimes…"

"Right. You expect me to believe that Olivia just took off her shirt in the middle of the kitchen? Tell me Elliot, what would I see if I walked into your bedroom right now?" ………………..

HAHAHAHA TBC!


	19. 19 WTG MARISH!

CHAPTER 19-WTG MARISH!

A/N CONGRATS TO MARISKA ON HER EMMY! WOO HOO! HER SPEECH TO CHRIS WAS AMAZING! DARE I SAY, TRUE LOVE! CHRIS AND MARIS TRUE LOVE! AND WE WONDER WHERE ALL THE E/O SEXUAL TENSION COMES FROM ! MUH HA HA HA!

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMM

Elliot's jaw hit the floor. _Did Don just say that? Holy Crap…What do you say to that? He knows about us…_El thought.

Elliot opened his mouth a few times to reply to the Cap's question, _"Tell me Elliot, what would I see if I walked into your bedroom right now?"_ However nothing came out.

Don shook his head. "Elliot, what is going on?" He said as he dropped Rick's medical file on the counter Thud! (it was thick!)

He couldn't look Don in the face. "Cap, nothing is going on. She was scared, can you blame her? I'm just being a friend" He said not lying, just not telling the whole truth. Elliot looked around the room, looking anywhere then the Cap in the eyes.

His eyes came across a picture of Liv and him. He was starring at it, remembering that night like it was yesterday. They danced cheek to cheek the whole night. The picture is of him kissing Olivia on the cheek. Her smile was large, ear to ear. Anyone who looked at this photo could see the love between these two. Elliot smiled just looking at the photo.

"I knew it…you know?" The Cap started to say, calming down, and looking at the photo Elliot was starring at.

"Since day one. I saw it. The looks you gave each other, the way you looked out for her…the way you guys looked at each other… I mean she stuck by you when most partners would have run…you're in love with her aren't you?" The Cap asked Eliot flat out.

Elliot rubbed his face. "Captain, look…I don't want to do anything or say anything that might jeopardize Liv's career or mine, so please don't' ask." He said, this time looking his Captain in the eyes.

"And she's in love with you too?"

Elliot nodded.

"I don't blame you for falling in love with her…it was just a matter of time before you guys let each other….She's like a daughter to me, you know? But then again, you're like a son to me too Elliot. You guys are my best detectives…" He took a deep breath. "I just want you both to be happy and in this line of work it's hard…very hard. We see the things that no one should see, and we see them on a daily basis… Elliot…We are never to speak of this" He said.

"Don't ask, Don't tell?" Elliot said.

Don nodded, "Elliot, you take care of her, that's my little girl's heart you're holding." He started to tear up. Olivia was the daughter he never had, and this was the first time he vocalized those thoughts out loud. "She's real fragile right now, you know?" Don said holding back his tears. "She deserves to have a chance a at happy life, a life that is filled with love. She deserves that."

He gave Elliot a hug, and patted him on the back, "she let you love her El, that is huge for our Liv."

Don went to walk out the door when he heard Olivia run out of the bedroom. She was dressed in Elliot's clothes, and tears of happiness were streaming down her face.

She went up to him and gave him a huge hug. "You're like a Dad to me too Cap." She said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

She wiped the tears that were running down her cheek.

For the first time in his life Don was speechless. He held her tight, like a father finding out his little girl had just grown up. "I have to get going." He said to them still holding back the tears. He walked out the door.

Elliot kissed Olivia, "Hang on one second" He said to her and took off after the Cap.

"Cap! Cap! Wait up!" Elliot said running down the stairs.

Don heard him and stopped. He turned around, "What is it Elliot?"

"What you asked me earlier…" El began.

Don wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"You asked me if I loved Olivia."

Don shook his head remembering now.

"I love her so much it physically hurts. You know, I threw up everyday she was missing, I couldn't handle it. I love her smile, her laugh, that body…(Don gave him a look, _hey! That's my daughter!_)…sorry Cap. My answer to you questions is Yes. God Yes, I love her more then I have ever loved anyone…anyone. I love her more then I ever thought I could love someone. She's my other half." Elliot didn't know this but his eyes were watering.

Don pulled Elliot into a hug and whispered into his ears, "I'm glad you are the father of her baby and not that monsters."

"Me too. Me too" Elliot said.

Don turned and walked away, now that he knew the truth about his detectives he knew those sounds he heard when they were staying at his house were actually what he thought. "Stabler! The next time you two stay at my house, keep it quiet!" He laughed a got into his car.

Elliot's jaw the floor,_ holy shit he DID hear us that night! _Elliot thought to himself as he walked back up the stairs grinning.

"Beautiful? Where are you!" Elliot called to Liv. His heart sank. She was sitting Indian style on the floor. Papers from Ricks medical file were spread out.

As soon as she saw El standing there she jumped up and into his arms. She was bawling. "He's crazy, he's fucking crazy El, he won't stop until he gets me" She cried out against his chest.

He held her tight, "I won't let him, Liv. I will never let him get to you, ever."

He held her all night long. He didn't sleep that night. He watched her. He was scared for her, because he knew that she was right, Rick wouldn't stop until he got to her….


	20. 20 Suicide

CHAPTER 20--Suicide

Elliot and Olivia walked into the station house. It was so quiet you could hear Munch breathing. This is never a good sign at the 1-6.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot asked.

"Not sure exactly El…I Just got in. Don's been on the phone with the door shut."

"huhhhh." Elliot said shrugging his shoulders as he sat down at his desk.

With in seconds Don came out of his office.

He sat down on Fins desk as the group formed around him.

"Rick's sister killed herself last night." He said putting his head down, not wanting to look at Olivia.

Olivia and Elliot starred at each other with shocked faces.

"Are we sure it was suicide?" Munch asked.

"So far all the evidence points to yes. Melinda is doing the autopsy now."

Olivia stood up, "Let's go." She said to Elliot out of habit.

"Olivia, sit down. Munch and Fin are taking this one." The Cap said in a stern tone.

"No Cap. I need to do this. We don't get to pick the Vic, remember? Those are your words." She said reminding him.

"Yes, but you are still recovering from you injuries. Desk duty. Sorry Benson." He said

"Captain," She wasn't going to give up that easily, "I'm just going to the morgue! Besides, no one knows Rick better then I do, I can help!" She said knowing that she was right.

The Cap looked at Elliot. Elliot looked at Liv and could see the need in her eyes to help. "I won't let her out of my sight. To the morgue and back, that's it." Elliot said to Don.

"You call me as soon as you leave. If you get weak, or feel sick you come right back and you two better not pull one of your stunts!" Don said upset that he lost the fight.

EOEOEO

El held the door open so Olivia could get in, "Thanks El" She said with a smile that warmed his heart.

"Anything for you Liv." He said returning her smile.

He shut the door and walked around to the other side. He got in and put his seatbelt on and they started to drive.

"I didn't think you were going to let me go." Olivia confessed.

"I wasn't. But I wanted some time alone with you." He said looking over at her with those amazing blue eyes of his, and grabbing her hand so it fit perfectly in his.

"You're too cute Stabler"

"You know, my apartment is on the way to the ME's…" He said giving her a very seductive look.

"ELLIOT!" She yelled playfully.

"What I'm just saying!" He laughed.

"You really are an AnimEL!" She laughed out.

"Only when it comes to you Liv," He kissed her hand, "Only when it comes to you."

They arrived at the ME's. Elliot helped Olivia out of the car. He then did something very dangerous. He pinned her up against the car and crashed his lips onto hers. He moved his hands from her waist to her face, and pulled her in closer to their kiss.

She kissed him back passionately. _Elliot was the best kisser of anyone I have ever kissed, and lets face it, I have kissed a lot of guys!_ Olivia thought while taking in Elliot's embrace.

He let out a small moan, which caused Olivia to pull away. "Let's not start anything we can't finish." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I just can't control myself around you…" He said and gave her a few pecks on her neck.

"Come on El, Melinda is waiting for us." She said dragging her partner inside.

EOEOEOEOE

"It was definitely suicide, the slits on her wrist are accurate, and no signs of a struggle. Plus she took two bottles of pills" Melinda was saying when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it Melinda?" Olivia asked.

Melinda took a deep breath, "Well, it looks like this woman has been tortured for some time now…" She said looking at Olivia, and then to Elliot, as if to get some sort of approval as to whether she should continue.

"It's ok Melinda, I'm fine, please continue" Olivia said. She felt Elliot's hand on her back, and she knew that she could handle anything with his support. He made her strong, no no…stronger!

Melinda flipped the body over, and pointed to the word "Hopeless" that was carved into her back. "Judging from the scars, and the open wounds, he probably was carving that into her for the past 10 years. These welts over here are from a belt, these ones over here are from some sort of whip…" Melinda stopped and looked at Elliot and Olivia.

As soon as Olivia saw the carvings in the back she felt her knees go weak. Thank God El was there to hold her. He stepped behind her and let her fall into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and placed his lips along her neck.

"Also, " Melinda continued, "I found two blood types from when Olivia was kidnapped after the car accident…you were in the hospital El, so I don't know if Munch and Fin told you…One of them was Olivia's and the other was definitely this girls. I just got the blood tests back. I don't know if that helps much, but at least we found out whose it was."

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

The ride back to the station house was quiet. Neither one knew what to say. Elliot held Olivia's hand and rubbed his thumb along her palm. "You ok Liv? We don't have to go back the station house, we can go home." He asked her very concerned.

"No, its ok El, I'll be fine. I need to work, you know?" She said staring out the window.

"I do know. It's in our blood. Hey Liv?" He said turning for a second to catch a glimpse of her beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in.

"Yeah, El"

"I love you." He said picking up her hand and kissing it. "I don't know what I would do with out you"

"I love you too El, more then words can say." she smiled at him and the continued to stare out the car window.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

"Benson! Stabler! My office now!" Don yelled at them the minute they walked in to the pen.

It wasn't his normal, 'I'm pissed at you guys' yell. Something happened when they were gone…something major.

"Sit down." The Cap told them

"What's going on Cap? Just tell us." Elliot said impatiently.

"It's Rick. He called for Olivia when you two were gone. He called over 50 times. After the first three calls I got on the phone," He took a deep breath, "The things that he was saying, they scared me…no, they terrified me." He stood up from his chair, and walked around to sit on his desk closer the pair. "That is why you guys are going into WPP. And I don't want a fight! You didn't hear what he said…about both of you. You guys are not safe while that lunatic is still out there."

Both of there mouths were wide open. They both tried to speak but no words came out.

Finally Elliot was able to get something out, "We're going to be together right?" He asked holding Olivia's hand.

"Of course…and I think this might work out for you two…" Don said with a smile.

"How's that?" Elliot asked.

"Well you guys get to be together…you get to be a married couple…" He said smiling up at the two, whose eyes started to sparkle again, "Olivia will be able to rest up and take care of the baby…and…" He couldn't help but smile.

"And what Cap!" Olivia asked, the suspense was killing her.

"And…I think you will find comfort in your new home. And that's all I'm saying! Now go get packed. You guys are leaving at 8PM sharp. And if you don't mind, the guys wanted to have a little going away party. So we will be over at around 5…is that ok?" He asked.

"That's great." Elliot said helping Olivia out of her chair.

They went to walk out of the office when Olivia turned to her Captain. "Hey Cap, you're going to find him soon right?" She asked in the sweetest voice it made Elliot's heart warm.

"You guys will be back here in no time." He said patting her shoulder.

"Good cause I want my baby born here." She said with a smile, and her and Elliot walked out.


	21. 21 Goodbyes

Chapter 21- Goodbyes

Elliot packed all there bags. While Olivia took a nap. When he zipped the last suitcase he turned and looked at beautiful partner. He sat down on the bed and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. He didn't mean to wake her, but he was glad he did.

"Mmmm…that felt nice." She said eyes still closed.

"You feel nice. You know Liv, I have a confession to make."

Her eyes suddenly opened wide, almost panicked as to what he was going to say.

He sensed this not wanting to her to think the wrong thing he quickly explained himself. "What I mean is that…WPP I'm actually looking forward to it…spending time alone with you, not having to hide my feelings for you." He said as he placed his lips against hers.

"Wow, sometimes I think you can read my thoughts Stabler." She said as she pulled him on top of her and kissed him so passionately, so steamy, so seductively.

"You know the guys…mmm…they are going…uhhh…to …be…here….soon" Elliot got out barely. The things that Olivia could do with her tongue…

"Oh well in that case…" She said as she scooted herself off of the bed, living Elliot in complete sexual agony.

"Oh! No you don't!" He said pulling her back on the bed and kissing her all over her.

He pulled her shirt up over her arms, his breathing getting heavier every second. He kissed her neck, down to her shoulders, his hands wondered all over her back. Her head tilted back her mouth open as she let out a small moan.

His body shivered as her warm hands rubbed him all over. She placed her hands onto his jeans and undid the button and zipper, she slowly pulled them down as she teased his lips with hers. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that she put that smile on his face, knowing that she was making him feel that way, knowing that there was no one else on this earth that could make her feel the way she does.

"Elliot, I love you with my whole heart." She whispered into his ear.

"Me too, Liv." He said as they let there bodies become one, and they screamed in complete ecstasy.

When they were finished Olivia kissed Elliot sweetly on the lips. Elliot put his hands over Olivia's belly. "I'm so happy for us and this baby Liv, I'm going to protect you guys, always." His eyes began to tear up.

"You amaze me El…you really do." She said kissing his forehead.

"You and this baby mean so much to me…do you know that?" He said gazing into her eyes, his hands around her belly.

Olivia placed her hands around Elliot's. "El, you saved me…" That's all she could get out, she started bawling just thinking about how much Elliot meant to her.

"It's ok Liv, no tears." He said kissing her forehead.

"No El, let me say this," She took a deep breath, "El, I was so alone…so alone. I was scared, in a terrible relationship…and I had no one…It was the most lost I had ever felt in my entire life…and then you--you saved me. You brought me back to life. And now, this baby, you have given me something so…magical. When I'm with you, everything that is bad goes away, it's like... it is just you and me, and when I'm with you El, I feel safe. Even knowing that, that psycho is out to get me, I still feel safe in your arms, holding me…Elliot, I love you more then I ever thought I was capable of…" She took a breath and Elliot wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"Liv, Baby. We saved each other. And when I'm with you…God, my heart it just feels so alive, so warm…we belong together Liv, we've known it since day one…I guess you could call it, Love at first sight." He giggled a little.

She laughed out loud. That laugh of hers that lights up a whole a room. "Come here you!" She pulled him up to her lips and kissed him very softly. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slide in and massage her tongue with his. When things started to get pretty hot, is about the time when the door bell went off.

"Every time!" Elliot said. Giving Liv one a deep kiss. They got up and quickly put there clothes back on. He couldn't help but stare at her as she got dressed, "Do you have any idea how freaking hot you are?" He said. He couldn't take it any longer and placed his lips against hers.

"mmmm…El…you taste so good right now. But this is not the time. They are all outside waiting!" She said trying to relax her senses.

"So they wait a little bit" He said with an evil grin, and pulling her body closer to his.

"Elliot!" She warned.

"Alright, alright." He said pulling his NYPD shirt over his head.

They got about 10 feet from the door when Olivia looked pulled back Elliot's arm causing him to stop in his tracks, "Does it look like we just had sex!" She asked almost panicked, and a little embarrassed.

He kissed her passionately on the lips, "Yes."

She nudged him in the stomach and laughed.

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

The whole squad was there, and as a special surprise all of Elliot's kids were there. Maureen was still the only one of El's kids that knew Liv was pregnant.

"You look beautiful Liv, it's not wonder my Dad is completely in love with you." Maureen said as she hugged Liv.

"Awww, thank you sweetie. You don't know how much that means to me." Olivia said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry Liv, my Dad will take care of you." Kathleen said as she gave Liv a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Liv. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'm going to do not seeing you everyday." Casey said to Liv. They were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"I know Case. But I'll be back soon." She hugged her friend.

"I swear when we get him…" Casey said holding her friend tight.

"I know." Liv said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're the best friend I ever had Liv…I just wanted you to know that." Casey said

"Nothings going to change that. I'll be back in no time. And don't worry about me. I have Elliot. We will be fine."

"I know. I know….I guess we should get back out there." Casey said wiping the tears from here eyes.

They came back to the living room.

"You guy's will be back in no time." Munch is reassuring Elliot.

_I Smile, everyone cares so much about us. They truly are my family._

_I Sit down on the couch next to El. I place my hand in his. I'm not sure who exactly knows about us, but I don't care. _

"So do you guys know where you're going yet?" Munch asks us.

"No, we won't find out till we get our plane tickets…however I think Don knows…." Elliot says trying to get information out of him.

"You know I can't say anything. But trust me, you will be happy about it." He says winking at us.

"You got names?" Fin asked.

"Again, we won't know until we get there." Elliot said frowning. _My Liv, I'm not going to be able to call my Liv, Liv_…

Elliot places his hand on my back. I feel a warm tingling sensation go all the way up my spine. He is the only man that has ever been able to do that to me. He brings his hand around my belly, which is still pretty much my flat stomach. I place my hand on top of his.

"Daddy, if you don't mind we would like to say goodbye in private…" Lizzie says.

Elliot takes his kids into the kitchen so he talk to them alone. I can't help but feel bad. I am the reason he has to leave his kids. I am the reason he is in danger. All of a sudden I realize what I have done to this man. How could I have been so stupid then to fall for that psychopath. I take a deep breath, and try and hold back the tears that are starting to form.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I sit on the toilet, and cry into the palms of my hands.

I hear a knock on the door. "Liv, it's me Case, can I come in?"

I can't say anything…just cry.

"Liv, I'm coming in."

Casey comes in and sits in front of me on the floor. She takes my hands and places them in hers.

"Talk to me" She says.

"It's all my fault. All of this. Elliot is saying goodbye to his kids right now. They are not going to be able to see their father…" That's all I can get out.

"Olivia…Liv…Look at me. This is not your fault. We are going to catch him Liv, Elliot will be back with his kids in no time. And don't forget he has another child he needs to look out for." She says pointing to my stomach.

I wipe my tears. "I'm sorry Case, my emotions are all out of control." I say almost as a let out a giggle.

There is another knock on the door.

"Liv it's El, Everyone is getting ready to go…they want to say goodbye."

Casey looks at me and I nod. She helps me up and we walk out.

I see Elliot look at Casey wondering what just happened. She nods at him letting him know that everything is ok. He pulls his hands around my waist and pulls me into a deep hug.

"Everything is going to be ok, Liv. I promise you." He kisses the top of my forehead and we make are way out to the living room to say out last goodbyes.


	22. 22 SURPRIZES!

A/N--ok this is my favorite Chapter thus far...If you have seen The Princess Bride you will enjoy all the more! HAHA! I can't belive i did that! ---oh you'll see!

AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MY OWN LITTLE CHEERING SECTION! LOVE IT!

And a special thanks to Rach YOU ROCK GIRL!

CHAPTER 22- Surprises!

When they came out of the bathroom everyone was standing around the room in a semi circle. There was a man that neither Elliot nor Olivia recognized. "What's going on?" Elliot asked very confused.

"Well since you guys are going to be married couple tomorrow…you mind as well GET MARRIED!" Casey yelped! Her eyes watered as she saw Olivia and Elliot look at each other.

"But---" Was all he could get out. A grin came across his face.

"The papers will have your WPP names, but for this ceremony; my friend Ryan here, says you can say your real names during the ceremony…oh and here." He placed a ring box in Elliot's hands. "I hope you don't mind. It was my mothers; she gave it to me when she passed, for my daughters wedding." He winked at Olivia.

The entire roomed 'oued, and awed!'

"Oh my God, Captain, this is amazing, you didn't have to do this." Olivia said to him tears in her eyes.

Elliot looked at the Captain, "I have never seen it's equal." He said to the Cap who grinned and looked at Elliot funny for saying_ those _words….

"And this is for you Elliot." Munch said handing a ring to Olivia.

"Awww…you guys you didn't have to buy me a ring!" Elliot exclaimed.

"We didn't, We took it from Munch's collection! He had like a hundred." Fin said making the whole group burst out laughing.

"Allow me to walk you down the aisle?" The Cap asked Olivia.

She was speechless, she couldn't get the word out, so she just nodded yes.

"Maureen hit it." Casey said. And Maureen hit play on the Stereo.

The wedding march began to play and Olivia walked down Elliot's living room, or the 'aisle' her arm in the Captains. She couldn't see anything because her eyes were blurred by tears of happiness.

"And who gives away this bride to this man?" Ryan asked.

"I Do." Don said as he kissed Olivia on the cheek…

XOXOXOXOXO

When all the guests had left it was just Liv and Elliot. They were still dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"I can't believe it! I mean I just can't believe it!" Was all Olivia was able to say.

"I know! Well Liv we are just an old married couple now." He picked up her hand and starred at the ring. It was gorgeous.

"Well I guess we just have to consummate this thing now…" He said with his boyish charm. And he scooped Liv up in his arms and brought her into the bedroom.

It was beyond sex, it was beyond love making. It was something so special, so real…that no words could describe it. I mean sure you could say it was 'bomb ass sex' or 'amazing', 'incredible' 'life altering' or 'earth shattering' but fact of the matter is this, it was simply Olivia and Elliot giving themselves to each other in a way that they had never allowed themselves to give to anyone else, ever.

XOEOXOEOXOEOXOEO

Cragen was the only one allowed to escort the pair to the airport. He picked them up at Elliot's and they made there way to the sedan.

"You sure are a blushing bride, Liv" The Cap teased her. She was glowing, she was more than glowing she was sparkling!

Her face turned beat red, and Elliot just laughed.

"Ok you two, I need to fill you in about your new lives. Elliot, your new name is Christopher Meloni (hahaha!) and Liv, you are now Mariska Meloni (Hey I can dream!). You guys met at work, both teachers, and are now obviously having your first child. You were originally from Los Angeles, but felt you needed a more a home environment for your little one." He winked at Liv.

"Elliot you have a sister in Kansas and you bought the house next door. I think you will like her, her name is Emily…" He said and waited until the pair caught on…

Liv and El both looked at each other wide eyed, "ALEX?" Liv screeched!

"Yup, I had to pull some strings, and let me tell you those were some hard strings to pull, but it was worth it." He smiled at Olivia, knowing that he just made her day.

"There is something you should know though…Alex doesn't know much…about you two. I mean she knows that you guys are going to be a married couple, but she doesn't know…you know that you guys are actually a couple. If you want to tell her you can, but for obvious reason I couldn't tell her when I was making the arrangements."

"Does she know I'm pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"Well, yes and no. She thinks that Mariska is pregnant, but I believe she just thinks it's part of the story…that your 'faking' it…You can tell her that too when you get there…if you want. She will be picking you up from the airport when you guys land.

I sigh of relief came over there faces. This wasn't going to be so bad!

Elliot looked at Olivia, the smile on her face lit up the city. He hadn't seen that smile on her face in sometime.

"Oh and one more thing" He said as the pulled up to the airport. "I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I engraved both of your rings. I wanted to put both your names on it, but because of this whole WPP I couldn't, so I just put something that described you two…"

"Jesus Don, I don't think I can handle anymore surprises! This has been the most incredible 24 hours of my life." She took off her ring as stared at the inscription, Elliot did the same. LIVing Proof that nothing can stop TRUE LOVE.

Olivia bawled. "It's …It's just…perfect." She kissed Elliot on the lips. "Thank you so much Don, I'll never be able to repay you for what you have done for me…for us." She gave Don a kiss on the cheek, and made him blush.


	23. 23a new home

CHAPTER 23-The new home

Olivia slept the whole plane ride. Her head rested comfortably on Elliot's chest. His arm was wrapped around her as he brushed his hands through her hair. He kissed her forehead. She looked tired. So tired. He knew it was because of the pregnancy, but he also knew that Olivia was leaving the only home, the only family she had ever known.

He hated to wake her since she was sleeping so peacefully, but the plane had landed.

He kissed her forehead, "Time to wake up Ms. Meloni!" He whispered in her ear. She lifted her head up slowly, she was in a daze. At first she thought Elliot was talking crazy, and then she remembered. She was now Ms. Mariska Meloni! She looked at the ring on her finger, and kissed El on the lips, very tenderly, very softly.

They walked off the plane together holding hands. She looked up into his eyes, and he kissed her on the lips, "I like this, you and me, together, forever." He said.

"You better because you're stuck with me now Sta----Meloni! God that sounds weird!" She laughed at him.

"Well don't get used to that, this is just a vacation, and as soon as we get back you will be Ms. Stabler" He whispered in her ear.

They headed to baggage claim. As they waited for the luggage to come out they couldn't stop kissing each other. Total public display of affection, something they have never been able to do before, they took advantage of it.

EOEOEOEO

_Oh my God! In just a few minutes I'm going to get to see Olivia and Elliot! I can't walk fast enough through this airport! I can't wait to have some real company! Friends who will actually understand me, who actually know me for me! Where are they? They should be around here some where. _

_I pass a family of 10, an old lady in the wheel chair, the couple that is totally making out, why don't they get a room for Christ sake! I do another lap around the baggage claim. Still no sign of them. Hmmm…My eyes look back over at the lovey dovey couple. It is actually pretty cute, they seem to be completely in love, well the back of there heads anyway, since I can't see there faces because they haven't left each others lips. They finally break apart..._

_Oh my God! Oh my god! No way! No way! Is it…? No…they would never, they don't do that. However they are supposed to be married…but I think this is taking it a step too far…that can't be them…No shit, it is!_

EOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"The baggage is coming," Liv says to him as she pulls her lips away from his. He is smiling at her. That grin that grin that makes her want to jump on top of him and just do him right there! He picks there bags off of the ramp.

"I wonder where Al--Emily is?" Elliot says as he pulls Olivia in and wraps his arms around her; she leans into his chest.

"I don't know." She says looking around.

"Chris! Mariska!" Alex yells to them. They turn there heads and look behind them. They are both completely blushing.

"Al---EMILY!" Olivia bear hugs Alex, "I'm so glad to see you! You look great! I missed you!" She says to Alex, who is now too blushing.

"Ah, little Sis!" Elliot said as he hugged Alex. They all smile and laugh at Elliot's comment.

"Come on, let's get out of here! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Alex said as she took a bag from Olivia. Elliot was carrying the rest of them. Olivia tried to carry at least one, but Elliot would have no part of it. "Liv," He whispered so no one else could here, especially Alex, "Not in you delicate condition."

They got into Alex's car, and drove off.

"Cragen didn't give me any details as to why you two are here. I want to know everything! Start from the beginning." She looked to Elliot who was in the front seat. Olivia was glad, because she didn't want to retell the story about Rick.

Olivia was surprised as to how tired she was. She rested her head against the car door and was out like a light, as Elliot told Alex what had happened.

"And the phone calls didn't stop. This guy is a complete maniac Alex. He's not going to stop unless we find him," He looked away, "or…he kills her."

Alex could tell how much this was hurting him. She didn't know what to say. She was thankful that they arrived at there houses, "We're here. This is it." She looked back at Liv, who was completely passed out. "Poor thing, she must be so tired."

"I'll get her." Elliot said opening up the back door. He pulled her out of the back seat and attempted to carry her, when she woke up.

"Put me down El---Chris…shit." She said as Elliot set her down, "I'm ok. I can walk." She said sweetly to him.

Alex helped Olivia and Elliot into there new house. It was completely furnished down food in the cupboard and new sheets on the bed, where Olivia collapsed onto immediately.

Elliot came down stairs after she was sound asleep to find Alex sitting on the couch.

"Is she ok Elliot? She is scaring me. She is really pale, way to thin, and don't you think it is weird for Olivia to be this tired during the day? It's just not like the Liv I used to know." She said looking at the floor, and then back up at Elliot.

Elliot took a deep breath and then sat down next to Alex.

"She has been through a hard time. I guess I left out a lot of the gruesome details about what Rick did to her. He terrorized her Alex. He completely abused her emotionally and physically. The things he did to her…well think of the sickest perp you put away, and then imagine him in a relationship with Liv for 6 months, and _that_ was just the beginning." Elliot cupped his face in his hands, as tears dripped down his face.

Alex rubbed his back, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea, poor Liv."

He lifted up his head, "She trying to be tough you know? But I know…She has nightmares every night, she's getting better, slowly but surely." And just as he said that they heard screams coming from upstairs.

They raced up the stairs. Elliot went right to her and held her in his strong arms. She cried out on his shoulder. Alex thought it was the cutest, saddest thing she had ever seen.

He rocked her gently, "It's ok Liv, its ok, and I'm here. He can't hurt you now. I'm here, El is here."

"I'm sorry," She sobbed, "It's just I was having a nightmare, and then I woke up and nothing was familiar, I thought he got me again." She sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

It broke Alex's heart to see Olivia like that. She couldn't believe that Olivia had been suffering for so long and she had no idea. She hated WPP, hated that she couldn't be there for friend when she needed her. _Well, fuck, I'm here now_, she thought. She climbed up onto the bed; she needed to be closer to her. To hug her. She wrapped her hands around Olivia. Elliot backed up a little bit, wiped his own tears.

She watched Elliot console her. He knew all the right things to say, and all the right things to do. She knew that it was not because of his job training, but because he had done this with her, a lot. That frightened Alex. _How much had Olivia actually been through to make her this scared?_ She thought as she wiped a tear that fell down her cheek.

When they got Olivia calmed down they went downstairs to eat dinner.

They all sat at dinning room table and ate dinner, which Elliot cooked. Olivia didn't eat too much and Alex looked concerned. Olivia excused herself right away and went up stairs.

Elliot knew she had gotten sick. She got her morning sickness after dinner.

Alex looked at Elliot, "She barely ate anything El." She said sadly.

"I know. But she actually ate a lot compared to what she has been, so were making progress." He said. He desperately wanted to tell her about the baby, but they promised that they would tell Alex together.

"Elliot, I don't know what to say…I'm just in shock. I've never seen Liv so…so---I don't know…" She bowed her head.

"It's ok Alex. Don't look at her like a vic. She's not. She's the same Liv we all know and love. She is just broken. But we're working on that." He said with a smile.

There is something he is not telling me. I can feel it. Something in his eyes, he sees a light in the future. I can only hope that they let me in on there little secret, because I need it. I need to see the light, after I saw the darkness in Olivia's eyes.


	24. 24The last 2 know

Chapter 24-The last to know

After dinner Alex left leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. They were cuddling on the couch his strong arms around her. She never felt so safe then when she was in Elliot's sweet embrace. She looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Elliot. I don't think I would be able to make it with out you."

He kissed the top of her head. "You know I'll always be there for you, and our baby." He said as he rubbed her belly.

"I probably really scared Alex huh?"

Elliot gave a little laugh, "Yeah at first, but I talked to her. Don't worry about that Liv."

"You didn't tell her about the baby, did you?"

"Nope. I promised you we would tell her together." He said as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Does she know we are together?"

"I don't think so. But we are going to have to tell her. I was thinking we would tell her all at once. Maybe tomorrow?"

"I was thinking the same thing" She smirked back at him.

"Well Ms. Meloni, I think it is bed time!" He said as he scooped up his bride and carried up the stairs.

He laid her down gently on the bed. He kissed her passionately on the lips as he climbed on top of her. He ran his hands through her hair, "You're so beautiful Liv," He whispered in her ear, "You are the angel in my life. The missing piece to my puzzle." He couldn't help it, he started to cry.

"El--" She began but he cut her off. He put his finger to her lips.

"Shhh…you don't have to say anything. I just want to show you how much I love you." he lifted up her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. He gently rubbed his finger over her breast and took it into his mouth and sucked gently. He worked his way down her stomach and kissed her belly, and rubbed his hand over it. He undid her jeans and took them off. He rubbed her inner thighs and placed his hands inside of her, rubbing very gently. He then moved in and did some tongue work that sent shock waves through her body.

She motioned for him to come up, but he just whispered, "Tonight is about you" and continued massaging her insides with his tongue.

"Elliot! My God!" She said as her orgasm began to take full affect. "Please I need you inside me."

"Nope, I want to see you come." He said as he began eating up every fluid that exited her body, "You make me so hot."

"Elliot!" She dug her fingers into the sheets as she came full force.

He brought his head to hers and kissed her forehead. She turned him so that she was on top of him. She straddled her legs allowing him to enter her easily. She grinding herself into him, and they both picked up each others rhythm. Before long they were both maxed out and needed to be released. He came into her the feeling of him inside made her come right after.

She collapsed on to his chest completely out of breath. "That was amazing." She said as she was still breathing heavily.

"No Liv, You were amazing!"

They cuddled up next to each other, and Elliot placed his hands around her belly. They both passed out in complete exhaustion.

The next morning Olivia woke up feeling completely rested. She rubbed Elliot's arm that was still wrapped around her.

"Morning Baby." She whispered into his ear, and rubbed her hands through his sleepy head hair.

"I love when I wake up and your beautiful smile is the first thing I see." He said as he cupped her head in his hands.

"What do you feel like doing today? I was thinking we could go for a walk and check out the sights."

"Sounds great, anything sounds great when you're by my side." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Great! It's a date." She got up from the bed and headed the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. Elliot followed her. He picked up her hair brush and brushed her hair while she brushed her teeth. It was a very romantic gesture. She loved having Elliot brush her hair.

When she was all done Elliot brushed his teeth and Liv hopped in the shower. Elliot was about to get in with her when he heard the doorbell. He ran grabbed his gun and ran downstairs.

He looked through the peek hole and saw Alex standing there. He opened the door, to let her in.

"Good Morning, Emily!" He said with a smile.

"Morning Chris!" She said as she handed him a bag. "Just some bagels and muffins."

"That's great! Thank you so much. Liv is just in the shower. We are going sight seeing."

"Oh it's beautiful out here. I draw you up a map of some great hikes to go on."

"Great, I'll go tell her you're here." He said as he ran up stairs.

Olivia had just gotten out of the shower and was just combing her hair. Elliot took the comb from her hand and brushed for her.

"Alex is downstairs drawing us a map for a hike we can go on." he said as he kissed the back of her neck. "You're so beautiful Liv." He whispered into her ear.

"Oh no, we can't start anything with Alex right down stairs!"

She kissed him softly on the lips and went into the bedroom to change.

"Oh Olivia Stabler, how you torture me!" He called out to her.

She laughed at him and changed into her clothes, as he watched her with a sad puppy dog look on her face. She kissed him on the lips and whispered into his ears, "I'll make it up to you later today, promise." and she squeezes his behind and ran down the stairs, Elliot right on her tail. They were laughing hysterically as they came running into the kitchen.

"Whoa, there!" Alex said laughing at them. "Ok I got wrote you directions to the most beautiful hike."

"Thanks Alex! That's really great! Are you going to join us?" Olivia asked as she cut her self a bagel.

"Unfortunately I can't, I have to do some paper work."

"Ok well stop over later El and I will make you lunch."

"Sounds great! I'll see you guys later." She said and was off.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"That hike was great. Alex was right that was beautiful." Liv said to El as they drove back.

"I had a great time, are you tired?" He asked her.

"A little bit, but I feel great…really great…" she said with a devilish look on her face.

"Oh really," Elliot said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh really Mr. Meloni and I do believe that I have to make this morning up to you…"

"I friggin love you!"

"I friggin love you!" They both laughed at each other.

They had just about made inside the house before there appetite got the best of them. Elliot lifted her up and sat her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around him, as he ripped off her shirt.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" She laughed.

"When it comes to you Liv, you make it impossible!" He kissed her allowing his tongue to slip past her lips. She let out a small moan and tightened her legs around his waist pushing him even closer into her.

She pulled off his shirt as he began to undo her pants. It was right about then when they heard the gasp of there friend Alex.

"OH MY GOD!"

They both turned quickly and saw Alex with her jaw on the floor. Olivia quickly covered her exposed breasts with her arms as Elliot bent down to pick up her shirt and handed it to her.

"Alex…uh! We…ahhh…This isn't what it looks like?" Elliot said in the form of a question, knowing that Alex wasn't going to buy anything he said. He stood in front of Olivia blocking her from Alex's view so Liv could put on her shirt.

"Oh my god!" Was all she could get out.

"Alex…um…" Olivia was speechless too.

"You guys are totally doing it!" Alex finally blurted out.

Elliot stood behind Olivia and placed his hands around her and kissed the back of her neck. "We didn't mean for you to find out this way, we were going to tell you later today actually."

"So um…wow! Is it serious? Does anyone know? How long? The whole time wasn't it?"

"Whoa, calm down there Al. No, we haven't been doing it the whole time." Elliot began to explain.

"Man! When I saw you guys making out at the airport, I should have known, but I just thought that you were playing your cover. God I'm such an idiot!"

Olivia was blushing, "So you saw us at the airport then huh?"

"Yeah, I walked right by you, didn't even recognize you guys!" She laughed out. "So is it serious?"

Elliot and Olivia simultaneously held up there wedding ring hands, and smiled.

"Oh my God! For real? You guys got married for real?"

"Yup, we're just an old married couple now." Elliot said as he kissed Liv on the cheek.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this. I mean I can believe it. There was always something between you two. Everyone saw it. I'm pretty sure Munch and Fin had a bet going on you guys."

They all laughed.

"I miss those guys." Liv said.

"Me too" Alex laughed.

"Well that makes three of us." Elliot chimed in.

They had a moment of silence, remembering the good ole times at the 1-6.

"So anything else going on that I should know about?" Alex asked.

"Well, actually there is." Elliot said and looked at Liv who smiled at him.

Elliot placed his hands around Liv's belly.

"We're having a baby!" Liv exclaimed.

"Oh My God! Congratulations! Come here, give me a hug!" Alex said as she hugged Liv and El.

"Thanks Alex!" Olivia said completely glowing.

"I am so happy for you guys! Truly deeply, completely happy for you! Wow, I can't believe this!" Alex said and then took a deep breath trying to digest the information she just learned. "Ok, well I'm going to go, and let you guys, um…" She smiled, "get back to what you were, ah…doing…and I see you later. Congratulations again guys!"


	25. 25Good News

CHAPTER25

Alex walked next door to her house. She walked in the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine. After what she just witnessed she definitely needed one, possibly two.

She poured herself a glass and sat down on her couch. She put the glass on the coffee table and put her hands to her face. She unexpectedly started to sob.

It wasn't because she just caught Olivia and Elliot totally doing it in there kitchen. It wasn't because she found out they were going to have a baby.

It was because when she walked in on the adventurous couple, she saw Olivia's naked back. Her eyes went right to it, like it was highlighted in bright red. She was in such shock over what she saw she didn't even notice Elliot attached to her face. All she could see was the word, 'unlovable' carved into Olivia's back. She remembered gasping, "oh my god!" When she thought about it now she figured that El and Liv probably thought that she said that about seeing them about to engage in a sex act. But it wasn't. It was because she finally saw the torture that Rick had done to Olivia.

She knew it was bad. Elliot had told her it was. He never mentioned that though. She couldn't blame him. Her heart went out to Olivia. She has had the hardest life of anyone she had ever known. She then thought about the baby. Olivia was going to have a baby! She was going to be a Mom. That was the light in Elliot's eyes. When Elliot was telling her about Rick, he had hope in his eyes. Hope that he knew Olivia was going to pull through this, stronger then before. It was that child. She now understood.

She lifted her head up and smiled. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip, and grabbed the remote. She turned to channel 29 the Lifetime Network. Hell, if she was feeling like she was in a Lifetime move, she mind as well watch one!

Eoeoeoeoeoeo

"Wow." She said.

"Yeah, Wow." He said.

"Did that just happen? Did Alex just really walk in on us about to do it, right here on this kitchen counter?" She asked starting to get hot for him again. She moved her hand back and forth along the counter, showing off her sexy figure as she did it, her mouth half open.

"Why Ms. Mariska Meloni, I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

"Your detective skills are top notch El." She laughed as she walked over to him and placed her large luxurious lips upon his.

Eoeoeoeoeoeo

It had been five months since Olivia and Elliot had been in the WPP. So far there were no leads in finding Rick. Olivia sat on her vanity stool, while brushing her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair had gotten long. She wondered when then happened. She liked it. She caught a sight of her growing belly. It was the perfect pouch. She put down the brush and rubbed her belly. She couldn't help but smile. She was having Elliot's baby after all.

She heard the shower turn off, and Elliot get out. She smiled thinking of them as a family.

Elliot came out of the master bathroom and walked up behind Liv and rubbed her shoulders. "Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look?" He said as he nibbled on her neck.

"Well I'm glad you think so."

"I will forever think so."

"Even in 4 months when I'm nine months pregnant and all fat and huge?"

"Even if you were 400 pounds and not pregnant." He said with smirk.

The conversation was ended when Elliot's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Chris, It's me."

"Oh my god! Captain how are you? Do the marshal's know you are calling me?" He asked.

"You are so perceptive Detective. Yes they know. We have a lead. A big one. We are so close to nailing this bastard. That's all I can say. I just wanted to let you know. Give my love to your wife. Tell her we look forward to seeing her soon." Click.

Elliot shut his phone and looked at it with a shit eating grin on his face, "That was Cragen. He said they had a big lead and that we will be going home soon."

"Oh My God." She stood up and walked over to Elliot, and threw her arms around the top of his shoulders. "They are going to get him! I can't wait to go home El. I want that sick fuck behind bars before our baby is born."

"Things are looking good for us Liv. Things are looking good."

"Make love to me El." She said gazing into his baby blues.

He picked up his beautiful wife and laid her gently on the bed, kissing her in the most romantic way.

**A/N doesn't the name Mariska Meloni sound so---um perfect! It just rolls off the tongue! **

PS Only a three more chapters left. Thanks to all who have stuck with me and this story!!!


	26. 26GameOver

**Chapter 26- Game over**

It was the beginning of a great day at the 1-6. Munch and Fin had a solid lead on Rick's location. It was only a matter of time before they had him in custody. He was still in New York. The whole unit let out a huge sigh of relief when they got this information. Because no matter how hard they tried, the thought of Rick finding Olivia scared the living hell out of them.

Cragen came out of his office with a look of triumph on his face. Munch looked up as soon as he heard the door open. When he saw Cragen's face he hung up the phone not even bothering to say, 'goodbye'. Munch and Fin stood up and nodded there heads to the Captain.

It was understood. They were going to get Rick. Soon this would all be over.

They turned the corner and saw Police lights flashing everywhere. This game was coming to an end. The boys were finally going to nail the man that turned Olivia's life into a living nightmare.

Munch put the car in park and turned off the engine. He turned his head towards Fin. He made a fist with his hand and said, "For Liv."

Fin nodded and tapped Munch's knuckles with his own, "For Liv."

They entered the 8 story apartment building. It was an old brick building, damp and dark. It gave Munch an uneasy feeling, not that he would admit that. "I can't believe he has been right under our noses this whole time."

They knocked on the door to apartment 4G, when no one answered Munch nodded to the S.W.A.T team to knock in the door. A storm of officers entered the room guns drawn. Everyone took a different direction.

"Kitchens Clear!" One guy said.

"Living Rooms clear!" Munch heard someone else say.

He opened up the bedroom door. "Got him." Munch said just below a whisper. He bowed his head and swore. He had seen this scene too many times. Pictures of Olivia hung up on the wall like it was wallpaper. In some of the photos he had cut out her eyes, and wrote obscenities on them, some of them had hearts drawn on them. Munch was starring intently on the photos when Fin entered the room.

"Crazy sonovabitch!" He said while canvassing the walls.

It was hard to look at the photos. Munch and Fin felt terrible for looking at them. The photos showed Olivia in the bath tub, showering, sleeping, but the worst was the one that Munch couldn't stop looking at. Olivia was in her bathroom wrapped in just a towel. She was sitting on the floor knees pulled up to her chest. She was definitely crying, and her body was covered in bruises. She had a phone in her hand and they knew that she contemplating calling Elliot. Munch was starting to get choked up.

Fin put his hand on Munch's shoulder, "It's all over now John. Livia is finally safe." He said looking down at the bed, at Rick, who was dead. He had overdosed. His arm was stretched out track marks apparent. He still had the needle hanging in his vein.

"SONOVABITCH!" Munch screamed out of anger. "I wanted him Fin; I wanted to see his face when we nailed his ass!"

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeoeo

Elliot was on his way home from work when he heard his cell phone go off.

"Hellllo!" He answered very chipper.

"Elliot, its Don."

"Give me some good news Captain."

"Tell Olivia she doesn't have to worry about Rick ever again."

Elliot took a deep breath, "You got him in custody."

"Not exactly. He's dead."

"Suicide?"

"Overdose."

"Ah. Sonovabitch. I really wanted to have 5 minutes alone with him in the interrogation room."

"We all would have." Don said.

"So when do we get to come home Cap?"

"A couple of days. We want to make sure the threat has been completely eliminated."

"Right. Ok, I'll tell Liv the good news. She's going to be so relieved."

"OK, I'll call you guys later tonight."

"Sounds good. Bye Captain."

"Bye Elliot."

Elliot hung up the phone and turned up the radio. All of a sudden the grass was greener and the sky was bluer. He felt like a 100lb brick had been lifted off his shoulders. He was so happy he could cry. Liv was going to be able to feel safe again. There baby was going to be safe. Elliot felt like a million bucks!

Elliot walked into the house with an arrangement of flowers. He got a dozen roses, a dozen lilies, plus some other flowers that he thought Liv would like. He walked through the kitchen but she was not there. He checked the downstairs and when he didn't see there he headed up stairs.

He walked into the master bedroom, and there she was, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen lying on the bed sleeping like an angle. Her hands were wrapped protectively around her growing belly. He stood there for a few minutes just watching her.

He walked over towards the bed placing the flowers next to her. He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. He snuggled up next to her and placed his hands over her hands. He kissed her neck and whispered, "You're safe now Liv, you're safe."

**a/n: Ok this was how i was going to end this story, but after i thought about it and got some reviews, i just couldn't do it...so stay tuned for one more chapter and maybe a...(dare i say) Sequal? muh ha ha ha ha!!!!**


	27. 27 Home

**A/N: I am seriously slacking on my stories! Sorry this one took so long to update! To all you guys who have read and review, you guys rock. THANKS!**

Chapter 27-Home

Olivia sat on the plane and stared out the window waiting for lift off. She was so excited to go home, but she had tears of sadness running down her cheeks. She had just said goodbye to Alex. She didn't think it was going to be that hard...

FLASHBACK

"Ok Liv, This is the last box from upstairs. God with all this stuff you would think that you guys lived here for years, not months." Alex said while putting the box on the floor causing a big thud.

Olivia looked around at all the boxes, she laughed, "And to think we just came here with a few suitcases!"

"Well if you ask me Elliot is to blame, I mean he bought the baby something new everyday!"

Olivia felt a warm tingle in her heart, God she loved Elliot. She rubbed her belly. "He's been so good to me, and this baby, our baby."

Alex reached her arm and put it on Olivia's shoulder, "He's great."

She looked up at Alex her eyes grew very serious, "I don't think I could have made it through all this with out him…" She said lowering her head embarrassed that those words just came out of her mouth.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I am so sorry about what happened to you," For the first time Alex let herself break in front of someone. The tears just poured out of her eyes like a faucet. She pulled her friend into a tight hug. The hug said all the words that Alex couldn't get out. The image of Olivia's back was forever burned in Alex's brain. No matter how much she tried not to think about it.

Alex pulled herself off of Olivia, "You are the strongest person I have ever met. I mean after all that you have been through, you still have a heart of gold, and that caring, generous, personality everyone falls in love with. I'm so proud of you Olivia. But you know what I am most proud of?"

Olivia shook her head no.

"You let him love you." Alex said with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

Olivia took a deep breath and lifted her head off the plane window. She turned towards Elliot and smiled. She took his hand and entangled it with hers. He took the grouped hands and placed hers to his lips.

"I love you Elliot."

"That's good Ms. Stabler, because I. Love. You." He said kissing her hand between each word.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia and Elliot walked into the station house of the 1-6, with enormous smiles on there faces. No, not because the minute they walked through the door of Elliot's apartment they had the most incredible sex, which obviously they did, However there smiles were because they could not wait to see the guys.

They could here Munch ranting to Fin about the 7 wonders of the world, "I'm telling you my friend, it was a ploy set up by the--" He stopped when he saw Fin get up from his chair with his jaw on the floor.

Munch turned around and smiled. "Oh My God, Olivia! You're all baby!" He said standing up and giving her a hug.

Fin shook Elliot's hand, "It's good to have you back, man." He said then switched places with Munch and gave Olivia a giant hug.

"Damn Girl, Pregnancy looks good on you." Fin said checking out Olivia's body.

"Hey, that's my wife you are talking about." Elliot said pulling Olivia into his side and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you guys! I know I'm huge, and I have 3 more months left! God Help me!" She laughed.

"You will be fine Liv, and you know you look gorgeous, you always have and you always will." Munch said sweetly to her.

"Your 4 ex-wives must have been crazy to let you go Munch!" Olivia said smiling at Munch.

"So what's everyone doing for dinner? Olivia and I want to take everyone out and celebrate." Elliot said never taking his hand off of Liv's waist.

"What's that I hear about a celebration?" An old man said as he entered the 1-6, and smiled like a proud father when he saw Elliot and Olivia, "My top two Detectives, Welcome Back" He said as he walked up to them and gave them big hugs.

His eye twinkled when he saw Olivia's belly.

"We're still in the room Cap," Munch said motioning his hands back and forth between himself and Fin. They all looked at Munch and gave him a smirk, "I know, Shut Up John!" He said for the group.


	28. 28 New Edition

Chapter 28--New Edition

"OWEEEEEEE! UG!" Olivia screamed.

"It's ok Liv! I'm right here!"

"No shit Stabler! I'm in labor, not blind!" She barked.

"Just push one more time ok? You're doing great honey! You're doing great. Just one more push, for me?" He looked into her exhausted eyes, they were still beautiful, still had that spark, a feisty spark at the moment, but that was what he loved most about her. He tightened the grip he had on her hand and gave it a kiss.

"For you." She said nodding at him.

She gave one more painful push and heard the joyful screams of a healthy baby.

"It's a girl!" The doctor yelled out.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead and gave her a hug while the nurses cleaned up the baby. "I'm so proud of you Liv. We have a little girl."

She was crying, and for once it was tears of joy. The nurse walked over to them and placed the tiny baby in Olivia's arms.

"Oh my God Elliot, she beautiful." She said kissing the baby on the forehead.

"She has your eyes!" Elliot said his eyes in tears.

She looked up at him, "I love you so much Elliot. I don't know how I can ever thank you for all you have done for me."

He kissed her on the lips, and looked down at their beautiful daughter, "The gift of life is the best thanks anyone can ever give."

Eoeoeoeoeoeoeo

A couple of hours later Olivia's hospital room was filled with flowers, and balloons. Casey, Munch, Fin and the Captain had been in the waiting room since Elliot called informing them that Liv's water broke. They were now cooing over the baby.

"So, out with the name already!" Casey exclaimed.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet, Isabella Serena Stabler." Olivia said tears streaming down her face. "Issy, these are the guys."

There are beautiful babies, and then there was Isabella, she took the cake. She had big blue eyes they were identical to Olivia's minus the blue. She had Elliot's nose, and a little bit of brown hair. Her cheeks were rosy. She was small, and she was perfect.

They passed the baby around so everyone could hold her. Casey cried when she held her, "I want one." She said looking at the baby.

"I can help you out with that Case." Munch said putting his arm around her and smiling.

She rolled her eyes.

"Nice Munch!" Fin laughed at him.

"These are beautiful flowers Liv, who are they from?" Casey said pointing to them.

"I don't know. El hand me the card."

She opened the card and tear rolled down her cheek.

"To The Best Sister-In-Law I ever had;

Congratulations!

Miss you 2…_THREE_ Like crazy!

All my love,

Em

"Alex." She said as she showed the card to Elliot. He smiled at her, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok Case, hand me my daughter." He said motioning for Isabella.

Eoeoeoeoeoeo

They had been home for a week, and it was the greatest week of their lives. They were madly in love with Isabella. She was such a good baby. She was happy and content unless she was hungry. All the fear Olivia had about being mother went away the moment she held Issy in her arms for the first time. Elliot was absolutely wonderful. He treated her like a queen and Issy like a princess.

Their house had become mobbed with people everyday. Mostly Elliot's kids. They could not get enough of their little sister.

"She looks just like you Liv. Except she has Dad's nose." Dickie laughed.

"She's got more hair then him too!" Lizzie laughed.

"Hey!" Elliot said, and shook his head agreeing with her.

"Was I this small Daddy?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes you both were."

"How much did we weigh?" Dickie wondered

"You guys both weighed 5lbs 4oz." Elliot said. That day seemed like a lifetime ago.

"And how much does Issy weigh?"

"5lbs 1oz." He said looking at Liv and rubbing her shoulders as she held the baby.

Isabella had been small, but she was perfectly healthy. The doctors said that the stress Olivia had gone through might have caused the low birth weight, but not to worry, everything was fine. Olivia felt horribly guilty at first, but once she knew that her baby was perfectly happy she forgave herself.

Later that night Olivia and Elliot were cuddling on the couch, Isabella sound asleep in Olivia's arms. "El?" She turned to him.

"Yeah love?"

"I've never been so happy in my entire life," Tears started run down her rosy cheeks, "Thank you." She said as she turned her head around and kissed him on the lips.

"Liv?"

"hmmm?"

"I've never been happier than I am right now, at this moment. Holding you in my arms holding our beautiful little girl. She's perfect. This is perfect." Elliot smiled at his sleeping daughter and looked at his gorgeous wife. He finally had everything he always wanted in his life, a loving family, and most importantly a wife that understood him, that he could talk too. Someone who needed him, just as much as he needed her.

They got up and walked into the nursery. They laid their baby down and watched her sleep. Olivia leaned her back up against Elliot's chest, "She truly is a gift from God, El. I've only known her a week, but I can't imagine my life with out her. You have made me the happiest woman on earth. To think that just a year ago how dark my life was, how awful, I wanted to die everyday, and now, it just…amazes me, that's all." She turned around and kissed her husband.

They made their way to the bedroom, and he laid her down and snuggled up next to her, "What do you think she's going to be when she grows up Liv?" He asked her as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

She looked up into his eyes and they both said at the same time, "Cop." They laughed, and laughed.

"God help her boyfriends! A pair of cops for parents! They don't stand a chance."

"That's good Liv, because if she grows up to look like you, the guys are going to be lining up around the block!"

He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her body.

"Hey El, you know what I just thought of?" Olivia asked happily.

"hmmm?"

"I have a family. I have a _real_ family!" Once again the tears came down. He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her on the lips.

"Yes you do, forever and always, you have a family."

_EOEOEO**THE END**EOEOEO_

danimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdie

**A/N: To all my reviewers you guys are awesome! Thank you for encouraging me to keep going with this story. It seems like it took forever, but it is finally over…now about that ****sequel****…well, we'll just have to see about that…**

danimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdiedanimustdie


End file.
